


When The Sea And The Sky Crash

by Derpy_Grackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romance, Smut, jercy - Freeform, temas +18, varios capitulos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_Grackson/pseuds/Derpy_Grackson
Summary: Varios One Shots Jercy que tengo en la plataforma de Wattpad. Solo quiero pasarlos acá porque...si, supongo.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 1





	1. A letter for the prince

**Author's Note:**

> La carta que Percy lee al inicio la hice para un 14 de Febrero, pa que no se confundan.

20/02/2017  
Querido Percy...

Se que es muy tarde, 6 días tarde de hecho, pero nunca es tarde para decirte lo que siento. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?, porque yo si, recuerdo cada día desde que nos conocimos. Ese día llegue al Campamento Júpiter esperando a conocer al gran Percy Jackson, y no te voy a mentir, pensé que serías un tipo grande y perturbador; pero fue todo lo contrario, tú eras, o eres, un chico con una enorme sonrisa y varios chistes que contar. Como te dije no te voy a mentir; y la verdad es que me sentí un poquitín celoso cuando descubrí que eras Pretor con solo 3 días de entrenamiento dentro del Campamento. Pero todos esos celos se desintegraron al poder conocerte mejor. Eso de "Bro's" empezó siendo un juego, y al final resultó siendo algo especial de nosotros. Una semana antes de mi cumpleaños te dije que nunca había tenido un amigo con el que pudiera hablar con libertad y sin sentirme presionado. Creo que sin darme cuenta, luego de todas esas noches en vela hablando contigo, fue que empecé a sentirme diferente junto a ti. Y luego llegó el día de mi cumpleaños; te juro que ese día estaba dispuesto a terminar con Piper y decirte lo que sentía, pero luego caíste al Tártaro, dejándome no solo con falsas ilusiones, también con el corazón destrozado; me dijiste que tú estabas pensando en romper con Annabeth, y luego terminaste yéndote con ella. Esa vez no solo llore por pensar que estabas muerto, también porque me rompiste el corazón. Mientras tú estabas en el Tártaro, yo trataba de sacar adelante a todos en el Argo ll, no fue fácil. Creo que nunca te lo dije pero la razón por la cual Piper rompió conmigo, fue porque se enteró de mis sentimientos hacia ti, toda una hija de Afrodita. Ella se enfureció y entristeció al principio, incluso trato de convencerme de cambiar con su embrujohabla, pero créeme Percy Jackson cuando te digo que ni siquiera las pociones de Afrodita cambiarán mis sentimientos por ti. Todo estaba empezando a salir bien, pero luego me enteré de lo de Nico, a pesar de no haber sido su amigo íntimo en esos momentos, aún así me hubiera sentido mal si intentaba algo contigo. Por eso pensé que lo mejor sería olvidarlo. Pero no es fácil olvidar algo que ya se grabó en tu corazón. Créeme que desearía poder olvidarte. Maldito Jackson. Solo me estás lastimando. Hoy al fin decidí dejar de ser un cobarde y decirte lo que siento, pero siendo sincero conmigo mismo, se que en cuanto está carta llegue a tus manos yo ya estaré muy lejos. Pero pase lo que pase nunca olvides nuestras conversaciones, nuestras peleas que nos hacían destornillarnos de la risa, nuestras salidas a escondidas del campamento, pero sobre todo, no olvides nuestra palabra, "Bro". Te dejo una última frase cursi: "Eres la historia más bonita que el destino escribió en mi vida".

-Con amor, Jason Grace.

Percy dejó caer la carta con los ojos húmedos.  
¿Todo eso era real? ¿Jason no le estaría gastando una broma de mal gusto? Después de todo era normal que ellos se hicieran bromas el uno al otro, pero esto parecía ser más que eso, es decir, Jason no le echo sal a sus hot cakes como la otra vez, esto era serio (bueno, Percy no lo hablo al rubio por dos días por haber "envenenado" sus delicias azules).

-Tengo que encontrarlo-se dijo a si mismo recogiendo la carta y saliendo lo más rápido posible de su cabaña.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?. Repetía su cabeza mientras lo buscaba por todo el campamento.

-¡Leo!

El latino con complejo de elfo se le acercó a un acelerado hijo de Poseidon.

-¡Hey, Percy!, ¿estás bien?-pregunto curioso ante la extraña actitud de su amigo.

-¿Has visto a Jason?

-La última vez que lo vi estaba por el árbol de Thalia, aunque se veía extraño, y llevaba una mochila con sigo.

-Mierda.

Sin alguna otra palabra, se echo a correr, ignorando por completo el llamado de Leo.

Por favor que no se haya ido.  
———————  
Jason observaba por última vez el Campamento Mestizo. Extrañaría demasiado ese lugar, sobretodo a...Percy.

-Esto es lo mejor-se convenció a si mismo.

Era un acto cobarde lo que el hacía, pero no podría soportar la mirada de su sirenito luego de que hubiese leído la carta.

-Es lo mejor para él.

Comenzó a descender la colina sin siquiera voltear una vez más, porque sabía que si lo hacía, no podría seguir adelante.

Se sentía como un cobarde, bueno, la verdad si lo era. Estaba dejando toda su vida atrás, y todo por un estúpido enamoramiento...pero, ¿podían culparlo? Se había declarado a su mejor amigo heterosexual, las cosas serían incomodas entre los dos, es más, probablemente Percy ya había leído la carta y ahora la esta destrozando y maldiciendo a Jason en Griego, Ingles y Latín; si, el lo estaba insultando a los cuatro vientos...con su hermosa voz y...

¡NO!

-Me estoy torturando al pensar en él.

El rubio ya casi había alcanzado el final de la colina cuando escucho un grito que casi lo hace tropezar.

-¡Jason Alexander Grace!

Detuvo su caminar con evidente terror, sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz.

-Si te atreves a dar un paso más te arrepentirás-su voz sonaba enojada, pero no con el veneno que Jason esperaba, era otra clase de enojo.

-Supongo que ya leíste la carta-dijo sin ninguna emoción, ni siquiera había tenido el coraje de voltear y darle la cara al azabache.

-Supones bien.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, ¿quién daría el primer paso?

-Y...-continuo Percy-creo que es hermosa.

Okey, Jason esperaba todo menos eso. Estaba seguro que sus oídos no lo estaban traicionando.

Acomodo sus lentes que le caían en el puente de su nariz, y por fin reunió el valor suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Pareces sorprendido.

-Pues lo estoy. Mierda, esperaba una reacción negativa, tal vez hasta me arrojarías agua de Alaska.

El hijo de Poseidón soltó una pequeña risa antes de contestar.

-Dioses eres un tonto, pero así es como me gustas-dijo ensanchando más su sonrisa.

Okey,eso tampoco lo esperaba. Así que se entiende la razón por la cual Jason se puso de color rojo mientras soltaba un gritito ahogado.

-¿Qu...é? ¿tu...? ¿yo...?...¿Ah?-balbuceaba sin coherencia alguna.

-Me oíste bien Grace, me tienes como un tonto enamorado, la verdad me sorprende que ninguno de los dos nos hayamos dado cuenta antes.

-¡¿Enamorado?!-esta vez dejo que hasta su mochila.

-Si-dijo alargando la "i"-En serio hombre si sigues así vas a terminar hartándome-comento divertido, como si el enojo previo nunca hubiese estado.

-¿Qué esperabas? Estaba apunto de dejar todo atrás porque...Dioses casi me voy.

-Igual tenemos que hablar de eso-el enojo volvió muy abruptamente-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

Wow, creo que ya sabemos quien será el bipolar en la relación.

-No estoy orgulloso de eso-murmuró por lo bajo.

-Claro que no-aún había enojo en su voz-Insisto, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Tú estabas tomando una decisión por mi, decidiste que yo te iba a odiar, no quisiste escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir...

El hijo de Júpiter trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido por el oji verde.

-Ni pienses en interrumpir, yo ya leí lo que tenías que decir, ahora me toca a mi-su voz era calmada ahora-Te dije que terminaría con Annabeth por algo, yo también comencé a sentirme atraído por ti desde el Argo II, pero luego paso lo de el...Tártaro y yo...no podía dejarla ir sola...

-Lo se, no te reclamo por eso.

-Lo único que mi cabeza me decía ahí abajo, era tu nombre, que yo tenía que salir de ahí para verte otra vez y...no se tener la oportunidad de estar contigo...

Jason comenzó a acercarse a su sirenito, pues estaba temblando, era obvio. Habían pasado meses desde que derrotaron a Gaia, pero los daños psicológicos aún estaban presentes en varios campistas, sobretodo en los 7 de la profecía. Así que sin decir nada, rodeo con sus fuertes brazos a Percy, dejandoló desahogarse. Acariciaba su pelo, soltaba cosas como "Shhh, tranquilo" o "Estoy aquí, mi pecesito", mientras el otro solo soltaba lágrimas y sollozos.

Luego de que se calmará continuo.

-...Y al final mi persistencia, o más bien, mi deseo de estar contigo fue lo que me sacó de ahí. Y wow, cuando te vi afuera de ese elevador, la forma en la que tu me abrazaste...nunca había sentido tanta alegría en mi vida.

Aún no se separaban. Las manos de el azabache encontraron su lugar en el pecho de el otro, mientras que el rubio las dejo reposando en la cintura de su amado.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?-pregunto suavemente.

-Cuando salimos...Jason vivimos muchos horrores ahí abajo, sabía que Annabeth me necesitaba en ese momento, no podía dejarla. Y nos costo mucho darnos cuenta de que los dos estábamos demasiado rotos como para sanar, fue ahí que terminamos. Pero sentía que si así había terminado con ella...entonces necesitaba sanar para buscarte a ti, no quería...no hubiese soportado la idea de que comenzáramos algo y luego se terminará por mis estúpidos miedos, no puedo perderte, no a ti.

Decir que Jason no estaba en trance sería mentira. Todo parecía irreal.

-Percy, mírame.

Algo dudoso, el hizo lo que se le indico. Y sin previo aviso, tenía unos suaves labios pegados a los suyos. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. El Olimpo pudo haberse desmoronado en ese momento y a ninguno de los dos le importaría.

Se separaron luego de un rato. Ambos tenían los ojos clavados en el de el contrario.

-Escúchame bien Perseus, tu nunca me vas a perder, aunque me hubiese ido, aún pensaría en ti, todos los días, hasta el resto de mi vida, porque ese es el efecto que tienes en mi con tus hermosos ojos verdes-paso la yema de sus dedos al lado de estos-, tu hermosa sonrisa-con su pulgar acaricio sus labios-, tus pecas-dejó un beso de mariposa en sus mejillas-, todo tu, eres perfecto para mi en todos los sentidos, con todo y tus miedos. No tienes que salvarte solo, para eso estoy aquí.

Comenzaron otro beso, este un poco más largo. Sentían que no debían decir nada más, los dos habían cometido errores; pero en los brazos del otro, sabían que todo estaría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieres más contenido Jercy, puedes encontrarme en 
> 
> Instagram (ingles): jercy_grackson
> 
> Wattpad (españo/ingles): Derpy_Grackson
> 
> Tumblr (ingles): derpy-grackson
> 
> Facebook: Página que te avisa cuando dejas de llorarle a Jason Grace


	2. It's a Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo el musical del ladrón del rayo.

Jason sabía todo sobre Percy.

Se conocían desde que eran niños, comenzaron su amistad desde los 7 años y su relación a los 16, entonces era bastante obvio el hecho de que los dos supieran todo sobre el otro.

Pero, oh vaya, todo cambio cierto día que parecía ser muy inocente.

Siete amigos se encontraban reunidos en una cafetería luego de un largo día de universidad. En ese momento era una morena quien llevaba la conversación.

-Como saben mi papá comenzó a producir una obra nueva.

Todos asintieron.

A Percy realmente no le importaba mucho la conversación, estaba más concentrado jugueteando con la mano de su novio.

-Pues está a punto de estrenarse y mi papá me consiguió 7 entradas para nosotros, claro si quieren ir.

-¡Si!-exclamó muy emocionada Hazel.

-No veo por qué no-dijo Leo jugando con unos engranajes.

-¿Y cómo se llama la obra?-pregunto Jason pasando su brazo por los hombros del azabache.

Este no había hablado casi nada, y se notaba a kilómetros que estaba muy cansado. Lo peor era que el rubio no sabía el motivo, aunque le había dado la pobre excusa de que era debido a la escuela, pero Jason sabía que no era por eso.

-Para empezar, es un musical, y ya se que vas a empezar a quejarte-se auto interrumpió Piper, refiriéndose al rubio-, pero en serio este puede gustarte.

No era ningún secreto el hecho de que a Jason le desagradaban los musicales, y no era por _hater,_ era solo que el no les veía la gracia y se le hacía muy tonto el que los actores estuviesen hablando y que de un momento a otro se pongan a cantar y bailar como si nada.

-Bueno...

-Primero déjame contarla y luego dices lo que quieras.

Él asintió rendido.

Percy por su lado ya tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro del otro, peleando para no dormirse.

-Entonces...trata de un adolescente que descubre que es un semidiós, ósea se un descendiente de uno de los dioses del Olimpo...

Para este punto Percy estaba completamente dormido.

Piper termino de contarles toda la sinopsis de el musical y todos parecían muy interesados en la historia, incluso Jason.

-Y mi papá dice que el cast es lo mejor del mundo, aunque no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer al protagonista.

Percy comenzó a abrir los ojos de poco a poco.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de la obra?-cuestionó un muy emocionado Frank.

-"The Lightening Thief"

Eso despertó por completo a cierto azabache.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-pregunto un muy agitado Percy. Todos lo veían extrañados por el cambio tan abrupto.

-"The Lightening Thief" o "El Ladrón del Rayo"

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._ Eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

-¿Y...para...para cuando están los boletos?

Jason veía muy preocupado a su novio, parecía muy acelerado y no entendía el porqué.

-Para la próxima semana.

_Okey, esto se puede resolver._

-Amor, ¿estás bien?

Ahora todos lo veían angustiados.

-¡Si! ¡Si, si, si! Es solo que recordé que debo ir a cuidar a Stella y ya se me hizo tarde-dijo muy apresurado, levantándose y tomando sus cosas.

-¿Quieres qué te acompañe?

El rubio estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo, después de todo, él amaba ayudar a Percy a cuidar a su hermanita.

-¡No! No, gracias pero ella seguramente va a estar muy cansada y no va a tener tiempo de jugar contigo así que no, gracias.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al menos?

-No, no quiero molestar. Gracias, adiós.

Y sin más salió de la cafetería. Sin despedirse de sus amigos, sin darle un último beso a su novio, no, simplemente se fue.

-¿Alguien sabe que acaba de pasar?-cuestionó Leo.

-Ni idea-respondió Annabeth sorbiendo su té.

—————

Percy no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación de sus amigos.

Si, como ya lo adivinaron, Percy era el protagonista de el musical del que estaban hablando.

Toda su vida había sido un amante de closet del teatro. Desde muy pequeño asistió a clases de actuación, canto y baile. Pero nadie lo sabía, solo su madre, su padrastro y su hermana. Y no era que se sintiera avergonzado solo que...sentía que sus amigos no lo entenderían, porque ver teatro es una cosa pero hacerlo era totalmente diferente. Luego estaba Jason, ese idiota odiador de musicales, en cuanto supo que su novio tenía un especial desagrado por estos, decidió guardar aún más el secreto.

Pero oh sorpresa. ¿Quién creería que el papá de su amiga sería el productor de la obra con la que debutaría? Exacto, NADIE.

Aún peor, ¿cómo es que nunca se le ocurrió preguntar por el nombre del productor?

Siguió regañándose por su estupidez hasta que noto que ya había llegado a su casa. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su hermana en la sala coloreando un cuaderno.

-¡Percy!-dijo alargando la _y._

Corrió hacia el para luego ser cargada.

-¿Trajiste a Jason?

-Si yo también te extrañe-aveces tenía el presentimiento de que su hermana preferiría al rubio-. No, el estaba ocupado.

-Hola cariño-saludó desde la cocina su madre.

-Hey.

-¿No deberías estar descansando? Mañana es tu gran día.

-Solo quería venir a verlos. Bueno, quisiera saber si puedo pasar la noche aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo con Jason?

-No, para nada es solo que...

-Aun no le has dicho-adivino Sally.

Asintió.

-Percy, cielo, tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle.

-Pero no tiene que ser hoy.

-Hermano-hablo Stella aun en sus brazos-¿Acaso no amas a Jason?

-Claro que si pero...

-Sin peros. Vas a decirle la verdad, porque si ustedes dos se pelean ya no tendré con quien jugar-dijo poniendo unos ojos de foca bebé.

Ella sabía que Percy no se resistía a esos ojos.

-Bien, le dire, pero no hoy...Tengo que estar calmado para mañana.

Ambas parecían satisfechas.

-Bueno. Ahora ven conmigo, el nuevo episodio de My Little Pony está por empezar.

Así fue el resto del día para el universitario.

_Percy: Me quedaré en la casa de mi mamá hasta mañana en la noche._

_Jason: Okey, ¿mañana voy?_

_Percy: No te molestes, mamá y Paul estarán aquí, entonces no necesitaré ayuda con Stella._

_Jason: Mmmm okey._

_Jason: Nos vemos mañana en la noche._

_Jason: Te amo <3_

_Percy: Yo también._

Auch. Ese había sido un golpe muy duro para el rubio. Percy estaba actuando muy extraño, parecía que ni siquiera quería hablar con él.

¿Será que Percy lo estaba...?

NO. No podía ser, él no era de esos, al contrario, tenía demasiada lealtad.

-Él nunca me haría eso.

—————

Bien, ahora Jason si creía que Percy lo engañaba. Pero rebobinemos un poco.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Piper mando un mensaje en el grupo de los siete.

_Piper: ¡Chicos! Adivinen que._

_Frank: ¿Qué es Pipes?_

_Annabeth: ¿Leo por fin consiguió novia?_

_Leo: Auch, me dueles Chica Lista._

_Jason: Dinos que pasa Piper._

_Piper: Mi papá me dio nuevos boletos para el musical._

_Piper: ¡Podremos ir al estreno!_

_Piper: ¡Es decir hoy!_

_Hazel: ¡Genial!_

_Piper: ¿Todos se apuntan?_

_Piper: Incluso nos dejarán conocer al elenco._

_Annabeth: Yo voy._

_Hazel: Claro._

_Frank: ¡Seguro!_

_Leo: Sip._

_Jason: Será divertido._

_Piper: ¿Y qué dices tu @ Percy?_

No hubo una respuesta de el mencionado.

_Hazel: Hey Jason, ¿qué pasa con Percy?_

_Jason: No lo se, no ha contestado ni mis mensajes ni mis llamadas en todo el día._

_Leo: Ntp, probablemente no es nada._

_Leo: Tal vez lea los mensajes después y nos alcance en el teatro._

_Jason: Si..._

Resulta que el susodicho no se presentó. Y seguía sin contestar su celular, parecía que lo había apagado, cosa que preocupó aún más al rubio.

Pero ahí no terminaba la cosa. Acababan de entrar al teatro cuando Jason noto un rostro muy familiar en la audiencia.

-¿Esos no son Sally y Paul?-pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Si-contestó Annabeth-. No sabía que le gustaban estas cosas.

_Percy le había mentido. Pero, si no estaba con sus padres...entonces, ¿con quién estaba?_

-Ahora vuelvo.

-Pero ya casi va a empezar.

Eso no pareció importarle al rubio, pues salió del auditorio. Con una mirada perdida llegó hasta los baños para luego encerrarse en un cubículo.

_Esto no está pasando. No él. Él nunca...puede que si lo haga. Cinco años de relación y otros catorce de amistad, todos esos años no significaron nada para él._

Pero podía haber pasado otra cosa, ¿no? Tal vez...

Por más que intentaba buscar algo, una pequeña excusa para no creer que lo estaban engañando, no la encontraba.

_Soy un idiota. ¿Acaso no fui suficiente para él?. ¿Fue algo que yo hice?_

-Hey amigo, ¿estás bien?-la voz de Leo lo saco de su trance.

-Si...ahora salgo-trato de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Entonces apúrate. Ya van en la segunda llamada.

Salió de el cubículo con la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo.

-Wow, ¿seguro qué estás bien?

No se había percatado de que había estado llorando.

_Genial._

-Si, si, si. Es solo que se me olvidó ponerme mis lentes de contacto.

-Bueno, pues que suerte que te traje tus lentes-dijo colocándole dichos.

-Gracias-habló sin emoción alguna.

-Vamos, que ya casi empieza.

—————

**Mientras tanto...**

-¿Nervioso?

-Mucho. Tuve que apagar mi celular para no estresarme con tanto ruido.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-¡Chicos! ¡Se abre el telón en menos de un minuto! ¡A sus posiciones todos!

_Todo va a estar bien._

_—————_

_-The Gods are real, like the Greek Gods_

_-Like the ones you learn about but weren't paying attention to_

El espectáculo había empezado y para ser sinceros Jason no prestaba mucha atención a este. Sus pensamientos aún circulaban en cierto chico de ojos verdes. Eso hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar.

- _¡Look! I didn't want to be a half-blood..._

Seis chicos se quedaron completamente paralizados en ese momento.

-Oh mis dioses...

-¿Ese es...?

-Santo Hefesto.

-Sabia que tanto cantar no sería en vano.

-¿Qué...?

Jason no había dicho nada. Al contrario, estaba en un estado de shock enorme.

_Entonces no me estaba engañando._

Sentía una enorme felicidad esparciéndose en su pecho. Hasta que recordó que técnicamente, si lo había engañando.

_Lo hablaremos después. Ahora quiero disfrutar del trabajo de mi novio._

-Se lo tenía muy bien guardado.

—————

_-I'll be back next summer. I'll be back next summer._

Las luces se apagaron. El telón cayó. Y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Mucha gente estaba de pie, incluyendo a los seis amigos.

-Eso fue genial-exclamó una muy emocionada Piper.

-¡Ese es nuestro amigo!

Al terminar los agradecimientos y los aplausos, se dirigieron rápidamente a los vestidores.

-¡Papá!

La primera persona que encontraron fue a Tristán McLean, el productor de la obra y papá de Piper.

-¡Piper!-dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo-. ¿Qué les pareció la obra? ¿Les gusto?

-¡Fue increíble!

-Nos encanto.

-Aunque...no me dijiste que uno de mis mejores amigos estaba dentro del elenco-dijo con una mirada reprobatoria.

-Si, sobre eso...la verdad es que apenas conocí al protagonista hoy.

-¿Y donde está?-pregunto un muy ansioso rubio.

-Esta con su familia, junto a los vestuarios.

-Ven tu, nosotros te alcanzamos luego-le dijo Hazel comprendiendo que él necesitaba hablar con Percy antes.

Se encaminó hacia su novio que aún tenía la ropa de su personaje.

-¡Jason!

Una pequeña voz infantil lo hizo sonreír. Stella corrió hacia los brazos del mencionado.

-¡Hey! Pequeña, ¿cómo has estado?

Percy se tenso al oír esa voz.

-Jason-hablo Sally sorprendida-. No sabíamos que vendrías.

-Digo lo mismo-comentó dejando en el suelo a la pequeña.

Para este punto Percy ni siquiera había levantado la vista para observarlo.

-Paul, ¿por qué no vamos a ver los souvenirs?

-¡Si! ¡Yo quiero el peluche del Minotauro!

Sin más, se fueron dejando solos a la pareja.

-Tenemos que hablar-murmuró el ojiverde.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos a mi camerino, ahí hay más privacidad.

Su trayecto fue silencio, pues los dos estaban pensando en cómo se desarrollaría esta situación.

_Va a querer que terminemos._

_¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?_

_Voy a tener que ir a vivir con mis padres._

_¿Será que se avergüenza de lo que hace?_

_Stella estará destrozada. YO estaré destrozado._

_Pero se veía muy bien peleando con la espada._

_Estaré dos meses llorando en la cama._

_Ufff y con esos pantalones ajustados...¡No! Jason malo._

Estaban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que apenas se percataron de que ya estaban en el camerino.

-Siéntate-pidió Percy haciendo espacio en un sillón.

Tomaron asiento, sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a hablar.

-Entonces...

-Lo siento-soltó sin más el azabache.

-¿Por qué?

-Debi habértelo dicho antes, pero, sentía que no lo ibas a entender.

-¿No iba a entender que? ¿Que mi novio tiene una hermosa voz? ¿Que mi novio sabe actuar?

-No pero...es que tú siempre odiaste estas cosas.

-Odiaba los musicales, más no las personas que lo hacen.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

-Mira Percy, yo siempre voy a apoyar todo lo que hagas. Siempre. Porque yo te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, y si tú quisieras ser actor te apoyaría, si quisieras ser matemático te apoyaría. Carajo, es que si quisieras ser heterosexual, incluso ahí te apoyaría. Porque para eso estoy aquí-tomo sus manos-, contigo. Dioses llegue a creer que me engañabas.

-¿Tú qué?

-Actuabas muy raro y...cuando vi a tu mamá en la audiencia...no se, solo pude pensar lo peor. No voy a mentirte, me duele el hecho de que me mintieras por años, yo creía que me tenías confianza...

-Claro que la tengo. Pero...creo que hasta cierto punto me avergüenza el que haga estas cosas-murmuró bajando la mirada y soltando un poco su agarre-. Desde pequeño...Cuando los chicos en la secundaria me molestaban, no era porque fuera gay, era porque habían descubierto que me gustaban estas cosas.

Jason suspiro.

-Pero yo no soy así, ¿cierto?

No contesto, en vez de eso, lo beso. Era un beso que los dos necesitaban, ahí se borraron todas las dudas que tuvieron durante tanto tiempo.

-¿No más secretos?

-No más secretos.

Volvieron a unir sus labios. Esta vez duró más y tenía más intensidad. Apenas se dieron cuenta, Jason ya tenía a Percy contra el sillón.

-Y por cierto-hablo el rubio interrumpiendo el beso-, te movías de forma increíble, aún más con esos pantalones.

-Oh así que prestaste atención a los detalles-dijo enrollando una de sus manos en el pelo del contrario.

-Si, aunque estuve un poco celoso cuando esa chica rubia casi te besa.

-No te preocupes, yo solo tengo ojos para un rubio.

-¿Me podrías mostrar?

De repente las playeras de ambos habían desaparecido, no sin antes Percy reclamarle, _"Ten cuidado, ese es mi vestuario"._

Justo cuando iban a deshacerse de los pantalones, un golpeteo en la puerta los interrumpió.

-Chicos-sonó la voz cantarina de Leo-. ¿Vamos a celebrar o no?

-Ahora salimos.

-¿Qué le parece si terminamos esto en casa señor Jackson? O debería debería decir, ¿actor?

-Tu puedes llamarme como quieras.

Y así salieron de la habitación, entre risas y provocaciones.

 _Si...tal vez los musicales no son tan malos después de todos._ Pensó Jason viendo a su hermoso sirenito cambiarse de ropa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieres más contenido Jercy, puedes encontrarme en 
> 
> Instagram (ingles): jercy_grackson
> 
> Wattpad (españo/ingles): Derpy_Grackson
> 
> Tumblr (ingles): derpy-grackson
> 
> Facebook: Página que te avisa cuando dejas de llorarle a Jason Grace


	3. ¡I'm screaming! ¡You are screaming! ¡Everybody is screaming!

Percy tiene mucha paciencia; bueno, eso es algo obvio, siendo alguien que estuvo involucrado en miles de problemas con los Dioses y en otros tantos miles con el campamento, pues era de esperarse que fuese una persona paciente.

Pero, ¿quienes serían los seres que podrían romper esa paciencia? Exacto, los Stoll.

-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS!

Ese grito salía desde la cabaña de Poseidon, aunque para sorpresa de todos los que pasaban por ahí, no era un grito masculino o de guerra como los que el azabache solía soltar. No, no, no. Era más bien uno desesperado y...femenino.

-La verdad no entiendo como estos es nuestra culpa-dijo Travis esperando que se tranquilizara.

-¿Cómo, malditas madres, no puedes ver que esto es culpa de los dos?-pregunto muy enojada Percy tomándolo de la camisa.

-Okey creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos...-trato de razonar Connor, sin embargo solo recibió una mirada mortal por parte de la ahora mujer.

Percy estaba a punto de volver a gritarles por su estupidez, hasta que la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a dos chicas con armas en mano.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-pregunto/grito Annabeth muy inquieta.

Ellas estaban pasando por la cabaña número 3, hablando sobre detalles de la boda, cuando escucharon un enorme grito proveniente del lugar. Creyeron que alguien estaba siendo asesinado.

-¡¿PERCY?!-cuestionó una muy impactada Piper.

-¡SI!

-¿QUÉ PASÓ?

-¡Tarado 1 y Tarado 2 me hicieron una mujer! ¡Y una semana antes de mi estúpida boda!

-¡Dioses esto está muy mal!

-Si lo ven de cierta forma, tal vez a Jason le agrade el cambio-trató de ver un lado positivo Connor.

-Okey vamos a resolver est-¡No! ¡Percy suelta la espada!

Luego de detener a Percy de cometer asesinato, todos se sentaron en dos de las literas del cuarto, siendo la ojiverde retenida por sus amigas.

-Ahora si, expliquen este enredo.

-Bien. Entonces, Connor y yo estábamos...pasando el rato ya saben, lo normal...

-Con pasar el rato no querrás decir "molestando o haciendo travesuras"-hablo Piper.

-Tal vez.

-Eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

-Como sea-le quito importancia Travis-. El punto es que curiosamente pasábamos por la cabaña de Hecate buscando a Lou Ellen, pero ella no estaba ahí, y casualmente todo lo demás si.

-Básicamente se colaron en la cabaña de Hecate.

-Cuando lo dices así no suena tan bien.

-¡PORQUE NO LO ES!-volvió a alzar la voz Percy.

-Dioses debes aprender a controlar ese temperamento.

Mala movida.

En menos de cinco segundos los dos se encontraban contra el piso y con una furiosa semidiosa encima.

-¡¿Es que aún no entienden lo que hicieron pedazos de...?!

Antes de que pudiera quitarle la tapa a su pluma, fue derribada por otras dos semidiosas.

-¡VAMOS A CALMARNOS TODOS!-exclamó muy desesperada Piper reteniendo a Percy, mientras que la rubia mantenía en su lugar a los Stoll.

-Pero...

-¡CALMADOS DIJE!

—————

Nico ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar que estaba pasando en el momento en el que entro a la cabaña número tres. Imaginemos el panorama, un gemelo amarrado en el borde de una de las literas con una calceta como mordaza, una morena sobre el otro gemelo tratando de hacerle lo mismo que al otro, y por otro lado estaba una rubia atando a una silla una chica que Nico no había visto en su vida pero que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Todo esto a la par en la que soltaban varios gritos.

-¡Ahem!

Todos voltearon a ver al chico que acababa de entrar, deteniendo de inmediato todo lo que hacían.

-Ni siquiera quiero saber que paso aquí.

-¡Corre Nico, o vas a terminar como nosotros!-advirtió Connor con la mejilla contra el suelo.

-¡AÚN LES PUEDO ARRANCAR LAS MANOS IDIOTAS!

-¡TU FUISTE LA CULPABLE!

-¡VOY A MATARTE IDIOTA!

Antes de que Annabeth pudiese detenerla, ella corrió hasta Connor, moviendo a Piper y todo mientras tenía las manos amarradas en la silla.

-¡¿SABES QUÉ TAN CERCA ESTOY DE AHOGARTE?!

-¡PIPER! ¡ANNABETH! ¡AYUDA!

El caos se desato nuevamente.

Nico estaba realmente sorprendido de que nadie más fuera a ver que pasaba, ni siquiera Quiron, tal vez todos sabían los nervios que alguien tendría una semana antes de su boda, y no querían alterar a Percy.

Trato de llamar la atención, pero esta vez nadie le presto atención.

-Esto requiere medidas desesperadas.

De la nada un montón de esqueletos salieron de todos los rincones oscuros del lugar. Eso fue suficiente para que todos volvieran su atención al hijo de las sombras.

-¡Cálmense todos y explíquense!-bramó Nico.

No sabían si era miedo a los esqueletos que aún no se iban o al tono de Nico. Pero fue lo suficiente como para que todos recuperaran la compostura.

-Seguramente Jason no esta pasando por algo así en este momento.

—————

-¡TE DIJE QUE CORRIERAS!

Como bien saben, la vida de un semidios es complicada. Y Jason creía que ya le había tocado vivir de todo. Es decir, dos guerras, quedar huérfano, perder amigos. Justo cuando su vida parecía ir de maravilla con la guerra terminada, recuperando a su hermana, y a punto de casarse con su pecesito; nada podría ir mal.

¿Pero quiénes podrían arruinar esa vida perfecta? Exacto, los Dioses y sus irresponsabilidades.

Al parecer habían tres semidioses perdidos por una tonta misión para recuperar la no se que de algún Dios.

Lo último que el rubio esperaba era que no fuera elegido para ir a buscarlos, pero como siempre la suerte no estaba a su favor.

-¡Y YO TE DIJE QUE NO ME GRITARÁS!-reclamó Hazel tratando de seguir el paso del otro.

-¡POR FAVOR DEJEN DE GRITAR!-ahora fue turno de un sátiro de gritar.

Un gran rugido sonó detrás de ellos, seguido de unos gigantescos pasos.

-¡Dioses si no salgo vivo de esto, Percy me matará!

-¡¿Y cómo crees que nos irá a nosotros si algo te pasa?!

-¡Cállense y sigan!

Y de la nada el piso se terminó. Cuesta abajo se encontraba el mar, y nada más que el mar.

-Bien tenemos dos opciones, o morimos ahogados, o morimos en manos de un cíclope.

-Tal vez si volamos-sugirió Jason.

-¿Podrás con los dos?-cuestionó Grover viendo muy desesperado el camino por donde venía el monstruo.

-Vale la pena intentar.

Grover se montó en la espalda del semidios, mientras Jason tomo a Hazel de la cintura, cargándola como a una bebe.

-Tu puedes amigo.

Yo puedo. Solo espero poder llegar con mis dos brazos a mi boda. 

—————

Jason pudo...por seis segundos, hasta que una enorme piedra le dio en la cabeza, como siempre.

-¡Santo Pan, no vamos a vivir!

Pese a que el ojiazul estaba medio inconsciente, los otros dos no lo habían soltado.

-¡Jason! ¡Reacciona!

¡SPLASH!

Y ahora eran dos semidioses (uno de ellos sin reaccionar aun) y un sátiro empapados.

-Seguramente Percy no esta pasando por algo así en este momento.

—————

-Entonces, para hacer la historia más corta, ustedes le robaron unas pócimas a Lou Ellen, creyeron que ella los atraparía entonces entraron aquí pero no esperaron que Percy estuviera a punto de salir y derramaron todo el contenido de las botellas en...ella.

-Básicamente.

Pese a tanto correteo y griterío, los gemelos aún se veían muy tranquilos, como si no entendieran lo que provocaron.

Percy por otro lado, los veía con una mirada que no le desearía a ni a mi peor enemigo. Aunque ella quisiera ir y arrancarles la cabeza no podía, seguía atada a la silla, ahora con todo y una calceta como mordaza. Inclusive los gemelos seguían atados al borde de la litera.

-¿Qué piensas Nico?

-¿Crees qué exista solución?

-Creo que eso sería cosa de preguntarle a Lou Ellen.

—————

-Buena y mala noticia.

-Dinos la buena.

Los Stoll estaban encerrados en el armario, Percy seguía atada y los otros cuatro semidioses hablaban de lo que iba a pasar.

-La buena, es que esto es temporal.

Se escucharon unos festejos ahogados por parte de la azabache. Todos se veían aliviados. Hasta se oyeron exclamaciones de alegría provenientes del armario.

-¿Y la mala?

-Puede que dure, dos semanas o más.

Percy dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, desesperada. Era oficial, su boda estaría arruinada, hasta su anillo de compromiso le quedaba más grande.

-¿No hay algo que puedas hacer?-pregunto al borde del colapso Annabeth.

-No, como ya les dije, era un prototipo, si intervenimos, no sabremos lo que pasará y puede que causemos un cambio para bien o para mal.

Dioses, ¿qué haré ahora?. ¿Tendré que conseguir un vestido?. Pero no solo eso, ¿mi Superman aún querrá casarse conmigo?

Nada podría ir peor.

—————

¡Claro que podía ir peor!

Jason se despertó por los gritos colectivos de sus amigos.

-¡Jason!

No entendía que pasaba. Sus pies no estaban en el suelo, entonces estaban volando. Bueno, eso fue lo que creyó hasta que sintió algo presionando su cintura y alzándolo por el aire.

-¡¿Cómo paso esto?!

Era un gigantesco calamar lo que los mantenía a los tres por la cintura.

-¡¿TE PARECE QUE TENGO IDEA?!-alzó la voz Grover, que estaba siendo alzado de cabeza.

El rubio estaba dispuesto a contestar, pero una ventosa aproximándose de forma peligrosa a su rostro lo interrumpió.

-Y aquí vamos-murmuró sacando su moneda.

—————

4 Días Después.

Percy aún era una mujer. Jason aún no había regresado.

La boda era en menos de dos días.

Percy ya había aceptado su destino. Ya había cambiado su elegante traje azul por un vestido blanco, proveído por la mismísima Afrodita.

Gracias a Annabeth, Piper y Nico todos los detalles como el pastel y la ceremonia ya estaban cubiertos.

Lo único que mantenía a Percy preocupado era el como su prometido reaccionaría ante su situación, pero fuera de eso ya todo estaba arreglado. Ella ya les había dado su lección a los gemelos, los cuales seguían flotando en el lago.

-Percy, te necesitamos, es la prueba final de vestido.

-Voy enseguida.

—————

1 Día Antes de la Boda.

En cuanto Jason, Hazel, Grover y los otros tres semidioses pusieron un pie en el campamento, todo se detuvo. Pues al fin estaban a salvo.

-Y justo a tiempo para tu boda-dijo Hazel.

-Si...

Aunque los seis adolescentes se veían normales (hasta donde se podía siendo ellos semidioses que acababan de regresar de una misión), el rubio tenía una preocupación más.

Ese maldito calamar y su veneno.

-¿Todo bien hermano?

-Si, solo tengo que ir a ver a Percy.

Sin nada más que decir, se dirigió a la cabaña 3. Solo quería relajarse, ver a su prometido y dormir con él.

Antes de siquiera poder tocar la puerta, está se abrió dejando ver a una sorprendida Piper.

-¡Jason!-exclamó sin esconder su sorpresa-. Wow, creímos que no llegarías a tiempo-dijo ahora dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo tampoco creí que lo lograría-murmuró devolviendo el abrazo-. ¿Donde esta Percy?

-Ell-él esta durmiendo.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Es que estaba muy nervios...o por mañana, ya sabes el gran día.

-Bueno entonces entraré a...

-¡NO!

Ambos se sorprendieron por lo fuerte del gritó.

-Es que él...verás lo que pasa es que...

-¡Jason!-interrumpió Nico saliendo de la cabaña, pues hasta ahí se escucho reverendo grito-. ¡Que bueno que llegaste!

-Nico, ¿qué esta pasando y por qué no me dejan ver a mi prometido?-cuestionó, pues esos dos andaban actuando muy extraño.

-Pues ya sabes, es de mala suerte ver al novio antes de la boda.

-Por favor, no nos hemos visto en días, creo que no hará ningún daño.

-No, no, no, no. Ahora, como tu padrino de bodas te estoy diciendo que tu vayas a tu cabaña y descanses, acabas de regresar y si no duermes bien puede que mañana no tengas energías. Ven, te acompañó.

—————

Cielos, Nico tenía razón, necesitaba descansar.

Estaba acostado en el suelo de su cabaña cuando un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo lo hizo pararse con la velocidad de un rayo.

-Oh no, por favor ahora no.

¿Sabían que los calamares tienen veneno? Si, Jason tampoco sabía.

Observó horrorizado como su brazo comenzaba a doblarse de maneras inhumanas.

Ojalá y él se quiera casar conmigo luego de esto.

—————

Día de la Boda :D

-Ohhh no, esto está mal, muy mal.

Leo, Grover y Frank se pasaban por toda la cabaña de Zeus, desesperados.

-¡Crees que no lo sabe!-exclamó alterado el chino canadiense.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

-¡No se!

-Chicos...-trato de hablar el rubio.

-¡¿Creen que podamos esconderlo?!

-¡Eso no va a servir!

-¡Es enorme!

-Chicos...-trató de nuevo.

-¡¿Y si posponemos la boda?!

-¡¿Y qué les vamos a decir?! ¡Puede que Percy piense algo equivocado!

-Chicos...

-¡ESTO ES PEOR QUE LA VEZ QUE QUEME LOS CALZONCILLOS DE FRANK!

-¡Lo se...! ¡ESPERA! ¡¿TU QUE?!

-¡CHICOS!

-¡¿QUE?!-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡ES MI MALDITA BODA! ¡SI ALGUIEN DEBERÍA ESTAR ALTERADO, SOY YO!

-¡PUES BUSCA UNA SOLUCIÓN Y NO GRITES!

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTUVE HACIENDO TODA LA NOCHE?!

-¡OKEY, HAY QUE CALMARNOS!

-¡Y DEJAR DE GRITAR!

Antes de que siguieran con su pelea. Nico entro al lugar.

-¡¿Pueden calmarse?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando-?!¡Ay santo Hades!-se auto interrumpió viendo al rubio.

-¡YA LO SE!-volvió a gritar Jason.

Tantos gritos lo estaban irritando. ¡Y era el día de su boda! ¡El día más feliz de su vida!

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-En la misión, tuve un encuentro con un estúpido calamar, me inyecto veneno y esto paso.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él? Fácil. En el donde debería estar su brazo izquierdo, solo había un viscoso tentáculo verde.

-Quiron dice que es temporal, pero no sabe cuánto tardará.

-Tal vez exista una solución-dijo Grover.

Aunque ya habían dejado de gritar, todos seguían muy desesperados.

-¡¿Y cómo?!

Tan fácil como se fueron, tan fácil como regresaron.

Los cuatro semidioses empezaron a discutir, alzando la voz para variar. Mientras, Jason se quedo sentado, observando todo.

-Dioses. Yo solo quiero casarme con mi pecesito-murmuró.

—————

-Awww, Percy, te ves hermosa-dijo con ternura Sally.

Los Dioses permitieron la entrada a Sally, Paul y Stella para el gran día, después de todo su pequeño Percy se estaba casando.

-Gracias mamá.

La azabache aún no entendía lo fácil que su familia entendió toda su situación de cambio de género.

Con ayuda de Annabeth y Piper, se acomodó su velo, que gracias a Afrodita (literalmente) era muy blanco, entonces no era muy fácil ver el rostro de la persona que se lo ponga.

-Pero aún no entiendo lo que va a pasar-habló la mortal-. ¿Qué le vas a decir a Jason cuando levante el velo?, ¿O cuando escuche tu voz?

-Pues voy a...¿improvisar?

Piper paró de inmediato.

-¡¿Es en serio Percy?! ¡Nos dijiste que ya lo habías pensado!

-Tal vez no lo hice porque estaba ocupada, preocupándome por como reaccionaría.

Todas se callaron en ese momento.

-Estas en problema-dijo Stella antes de que todas empezarán a argumentar lo tonto e irresponsable que era Percy-. Solo esperó que Jason le este yendo mejor.

—————

Todo se resolvió. Casi.

Los chicos estaban aliviados al ver que ese extraño tentáculo había desaparecido, aunque no podían arriesgarse a alguna catástrofe, así que le colocaron a Jason una capa como las que solía usar en el Campamento Júpiter, con la excusa de que querían mantener las tradiciones.

Por otro lado, las chicas ayudaron a Percy a pensar en lo diría.

Ahora si. Todos estaban parcialmente calmados, mientras tomaban sus asientos en la pequeña capilla que habían montado en la playa del campamento.

Los Dioses igual estaban presentes. Zeus siendo el niño que era, aún se estaba quejando de que su hijo se casará con el engendro de su hermano. Hera estaba en el altar, ya que ella sería la encargada de casarlos, extraño si, pero no pudieron encontrar a alguien más. Apolo se encontraba con sus hijos, listos para tocar la canción para que la...novia entrará.

-Te ves bien-aseguró Nico viendo como su amigo se acomoda la corbata muy ansioso.

-Aún tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tonterías-dijo Grover.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-trato de calmar Frank.

-Y si no lo hace, tenemos un Plan B-habló muy emocionado Leo.

-Nada de incendios-advirtió Jason.

-Entonces no tenemos Plan B.

La Marcha Nuncipal comenzó a sonar por el lugar. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie. Jason se acomodo por última vez su corbata.

Por la puerta pasó Stella arrojando pétalos de rosas. Seguida de ella, estaban Annabeth, Piper, Hazel y Thalia como las damas de honor. Y hasta el final, del brazo de su padre, estaba su hermoso Percy.

El rubio estaba muy sorprendido al ver que se puesto un vestido tradicional en lugar del traje azul que tanto le había gustado. Hasta traía puesto un velo que no le dejaba ver su hermoso rostro. Y traía una especie de moño atrás (que era para mantener su pelo largo lejos de los ojos de Jason).

¿De que tanto me perdí?

Poseidon dejó a Percy junto a su futuro esposo.

-Te estoy dejando mi mayor tesoro, no lo eches a perder.

-Lo cuidaré con mi vida-le aseguró tomando la mano de su prometido, sorprendiéndose de inmediato por su pequeñez.

¿Desde cuando sus manos son tan pequeñas y delgadas?

—————

La ceremonia transcurrió normal, todo eran lágrimas de sus amigos, de sus progenitores y por su puesto de los novios.

Aunque a Jason le pareció extraña la voz de Percy en cuanto dijo sus votos, su voz sonaba muy diferente, casi hasta femenina.

Ya solo faltaba decir "Si, acepto", y ambos semidioses estaban nerviosos. Pero aún más Jason al sentir un dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo.

No, ahora no.

-Tu Jason, ¿tomas a Percy para...?-la Diosa paro al ver la cara de dolor del rubio.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el ojiverde notando lo mismo que Hera.

Ahora todos estaban viendo a Jason. Sus tres amigos ya sabían lo que se aproximaba, pero no sabían como proceder, les había prohibido usar fuego.

-No, la verdad no me siento...

No pudo terminar, pues cayó de rodillas por el dolor. Ahora si todos estaban preocupados. Percy se acercó a su prometido y se arrodillo junto a él.

-¡Hey, amor! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que paremos?-preguntó tomando la cara de Jason entre sus manos.

-No, no, no...Solo necesito...

Un crujido se escucho dentro de su capa, en donde estaba bien escondido su brazo.

-¡AH!

-¡¿PLAN B?!-cuestionó alterado el latino.

-¡PLAN B!-gritaron Nico, Frank y Grover.

En menos de cinco segundos, las paredes de la capilla estaban bañadas en fuego.

Todos empezaron a salir espantados. Poseidon trataba de apagarlo, pero el Latino insistía en mantenerlo, lo que llevó a una pelea entre los dos.

A Percy no le importaba todo el caos, es más, ni siquiera se había movido. Ella solo estaba pendiente de su Superman que aún se retorcía de dolor.

-Oh Dioses.

Y sin más, un enorme tentáculo verde salió de la capa del semidiós. Provocando que la azabache se hiciera un poco para atrás.

-Puedo explicarlo-dijo viendo como se alejó.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el tentáculo de movió hacia muchos lados, colindando con la cara de Percy, provocando que su velo se cayera.

-¿Pero qué...?

Jason se había quedado sin palabras, pues donde debería estar su pecesito, estaba una chica.

-¡¿Percy?!

-¡Puedo explicarlo!

Poseidon por fin apago todo el fuego, a la par que dejaba caer litros de agua sobre el moreno.

Percy y Jason sin embargo. Ellos andaban perdidos en su mundo, viéndose fijamente sin decir nada. Pero fue la risa de los dos que igualmente los saco de su burbuja.

Sin necesidad de decir nada, volvieron a acercarse, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

-Somos un desastre.

-Lo se.

El resto de los siete, Nico, Grover y Thalia los observaban escépticos.

-¿No estás molesto?

-¡Para nada! ¿Tú no estás molesto?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un inútil calamar arruinó tu brazo? Por cierto, tienes que contarme cómo pasó eso.

-Lo mismo digo.

Sin decir nada más, compartieron un beso, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a toda esa locura.

-Tantos gritos para nada-comentó Leo aun mojado.

-Yo creo que si sirvió de algo-dijo Piper viendo a sus dos amigos con las sonrisas más bobas del mundo.

La boda no fue lo que todos esperaban. Pero al final, los dos estaban felices y sin nada que esconder. Aunque eso si, sería muy difícil explicar su foto de bodas a sus hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieres más contenido Jercy, puedes encontrarme en 
> 
> Instagram (ingles): jercy_grackson
> 
> Wattpad (españo/ingles): Derpy_Grackson
> 
> Tumblr (ingles): derpy-grackson
> 
> Facebook: Página que te avisa cuando dejas de llorarle a Jason Grace


	4. ¡I Will Go To Hell Just To Get You Back!

Hace una semana que Jason había acompañado al ex Dios Apolo a una misión junto con Piper, y hace una semana que el no había regresado, pero el resto del equipo si...

El funeral había sido la cosa más devastadora del mundo. Cientos de semidioses llorando. Una hermana estaba siendo consolada por sus compañeras de la cacería. Los dioses se presentaron en su forma humana. Incluso varios se exaltaron al ver una gran loba plateada presentarse en medio de la ceremonia con una mirada neutral que escondía una gran tristeza.

Y pese a todo ese dolor, había un semidiós que estaba destrozado por dentro, pues el amor de su vida había muerto.

Percy estuvo sollozando desde el inicio hasta el final de la ceremonia. Annabeth trató de reconfortarlo junto al resto de sus amigos; pero el no escuchaba nada, no veía nada en específico, solo estaba presente.

En cuanto todo termino, el hijo de Poseidon se dirigió a su cabaña sin decir palabra. El resto de los 7 trataron de seguirlo, pero el no lo permitió.

Cerró con llave la puerta y luego procedió a derrumbarse en su cama.

Quería seguir llorando, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas por derramar...ni amor que dar. Porque si Jason estaba muerto, entonces su alma también lo estaba.

——————

***1 mes después***

Los ánimos en ambos campamentos había regresado poco a poco. Algunos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado. O bueno, ese era el consejo que Reyna les daba a todos, cosa que enfurecía de sobremanera a él hijo de Poseidon.

-Percy tienes que entender que...

-¡NO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ACTUAR DE ESA FORMA?! ¡TU MEJOR AMIGO MURIÓ Y TU ACTÚAS COMO SI NADA PASARÁ. ¡ERES PEOR QUE GEA!

-Percy...

-¡CÁLLATE!

Todos los bebederos de Nueva Roma estallaron en ese momento. Y desde ese día Percy no había regresado a el Campamento Jupiter y eso solo lo había despedazado aún más, sentía que había perdido una parte de Jason.

-Cariño ya no te sientas mal-murmuro Hazel acariciando el pelo de su amigo-. Todo estará bien.

Era el turno de Hazel y Frank se cuidar a su amigo. Los siete (bueno, lo que quedaba de ellos) Nico, Grover y Rachel establecieron un horario para vigilar a Percy y que no cometiera alguna...estupidez. Cosa que molestaba de sobremanera al azabache; es decir, el solo quería quedarse encerrado en su solitaria cabaña, usar la sudadera que antes pertenecía a su novio y llorar hasta quedarse dormido, ¿era mucho pedir?

-Hazel, aunque no lo creas, eso no me ayuda ni un poco.

La pareja compartió una mirada.

-Percy, _b-_

Se detuvo rápidamente, estuvo a punto de decir "Bro" una palabra que era muy especial para la relación de Jason y Percy.

-...amigo-corrigió esperando que no se notara-sabemos que estas triste pero...ya paso un mes, creemos qué tal vez sea momento de avanzar.

-Estamos muy preocupados por ti, sabes que te amamos...

_Así como yo la amaba a él._

-Y por eso creemos que lo mejor sería que...

_Yo también muera._

-Que dejes el campamento por un tiempo, pasar tiempo con tu familia, relajarte y despejarte.

_Parece que no lo entienden, no importa a donde vaya, su hermoso rostro me sigue._

-¿De quién fue la idea?-preguntó sin interés.

Frank y Hazel compartieron una mirada, ¿deberían mentirle a su amigo para que no se enojara? o ¿deberían decirle la verdad para que no se sientan mal con ellos mismo?

-La verdad es que...

-Fue idea de Apolo.

El hijo de Poseidon se tenso por completo al oír el nombre del antiguo Dios.

Ese tonto irresponsable seguía por ahí paseando por el campamento como si nada, mientras Jason estaba en los Campos Elíseos, muy lejos de él. Aun peor, Percy se entero esa misma mañana que Apolo saldría a otra misión con su séquito de lame botas.

Percy aún no podía entender la razón por la cual su novio acepto a ir a esa es tonta misión. Tampoco entendía por que no trató de detenerlo, tal vez decirle algo o buscar cualquier excusa posible para que no tuviera que ir. Y Apolo...ese tonto que algún día le agrado, él le dijo que nada saldría mal, que era solo otro inocente paso para su regreso al Olimpo (lugar de donde fue echado por sus propias acciones).

Aggg. Es que en serio Percy no podía escuchar el nombre de esa pobre excusa de persona sin enojarse.

-¿Y por qué necesita él que me vaya?

-No, no es eso ami...

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora se llevará a Annabeth a una misión?

Percy se puso de pie, notoriamente alterado.

Hazel y Frank lo imitaron.

-Percy, por favor, tienes que calmarte, él no pretende...

-¿No pretende que? Estoy seguro que no pretendía ser un idiota irresponsable, pero sorpresa, lo logró.

La fuente comenzó a agitarse.

-Por favor amigo-pidió el chico al ver como el agua comenzaba a agitarse-. Él solo quiere ayudar.

-¡Ayudar! ¡Lo último que quiero es la ayuda de ese patán!

La fuente explotó. Salpicó a los dos chicos frente a Percy. Algunos trozos aterrizaron en las literas. Otros tantos pasaron raspando el rostro del mayor.

-Percy por favor tienes que tranquilizarte.

No contestó, simplemente soltó un grito de desesperación para luego encerrarse en el baño con un fuerte portazo.

El lugar se quedo en completo silencio.

-Creo...creo que no manejamos eso de la mejor manera.

Hazel lo miró con ironía.

-No me digas-contestó exprimiendo su cabello.

-Tal vez alguien más debe venir a hablar con él.

—————

Bien. Tal vez recurrir a Nico no parecía una buena idea a primera instancia.

Pero luego todos pensaron: ¿Quién podrá entender el sentimiento de tristeza ante la repentina e inminente muerte de la persona que mas amas en tu vida por culpa de un Dios? Exacto, todo el campamento, pero: ¿quién, ademas de todo eso, era cercano a Percy y había sufrido la perdida durante una misión? Pues Nico.

El problema era que el chico emo se había ido al Inframundo a resolver unos asuntos con su padre.

-Vamos Nico, necesitamos tu ayuda-rogó Annabeth a través de un mensaje Iris-. Esta empeorando cada segundo que pasa, ya no sabemos que hacer.

Nico suspiró.

-No se si hablar conmigo es la mejor opción.

-Por favor-suplicó Piper-. Eres nuestro último recurso.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Bien-cedió-. Pero llegaré mañana, aún hay cosas que tengo que resolver aquí.

-¿Problemas con papá y Perséfone?-cuestionó Hazel. Por alguna razón, su hermano no le dijo a nadie el motivo por el que se fue, ni siquiera a Will.

-Algo así, estoy terminando un acuerdo con papá.

Era evidente que el no quería hablar de eso, así que nadie lo presiono para seguir explicando.

-¿Te vemos mañana?

-Claro.

—————

-¿Donde habías estado?-preguntó Percy.

-Estuve...resolviendo unas cosas-contesto simplemente.

Ambos se recostaron en una de las literas. Ya llevaban hablando un par de horas. Percy ya se había desahogado (un poco).

-¿Y por qué volviste?

Percy miraba la hacia arriba. Nico por otro lado, no podía quitar sus ojos del otro.

-Ya casi termino con eso, solo me falta una cosa.

-¿Y que necesitas?-volvió a preguntar, ahora viendo a su amigo.

El más pálido desvió su mirada. Tal vez todavía tenía que esperar...pero si esperaba más, Percy no resistiría. Los campamentos ya habían perdido a uno de sus mejores guerreros, no podían arriesgarse a perder a Percy también.

Nico se puso de pie muy rápido, alertando al otro que de inmediato imito su acción.

-Necesito que me acompañes.

-¿Qué? ¿A donde?

Él ojiverde estaba confundido.

-Ya lo verás, necesito que confíes en mi-dijo extendiendo su mano, esperando a que el otro la tomará.

-Nico, ¿qué pretendes?-hablo sin tomar la mano de su amigo.

-Vamos Percy, el tiempo pasa rápido y nos están esperando. Ya hable con Quirón y los demás, ya lo saben.

-¿Saber que? Nico, me estás espantando.

El pelinegro no contesto. Sin esperar más, tomo la mano de Percy y lo arrastro hasta uno de los rincones oscuros de la habitación.

-Solo confía en mi, todo va a estar bien. Ellos nos están esperando.

-¿Ellos...?

-Tsk, Percy, no más preguntas. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

Percy suspiró. El aura estaba muy extraño, y cierta parte de él le decía que mejor se alejará, pero otra aún más fuerte le gritaba que siguiera a Nico.

Bueno, igual y le hacía bien, no había visto algo afuera de su cabaña en mucho tiempo.

-Está bien.

En menos de un segundo, Percy se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo un viaje sombra.

_¿Will ya lo dejo hacer estos viajes?...Mmm Will...rubio y de ojos azules... Jason...Él imbécil que no me hizo caso cuando le dije que no fuera con Apolo...Jason..._

-Hey amigo, ya estamos aquí.

Percy esperó ver algún lugar abierto, tal vez un bosque o algo así, pero no, estaban en el Inframundo.

-El mejor lugar para mi en estos momentos-murmuró sin ganas Percy.

-Se que es extraño, pero no te preocupes. Ven, vamos a ver a mi papá.

Sin decir nada los dos se encaminaron. Todo resultaba muy extraño en ese momento para Percy.

-Ya llegamos.

Nuevamente Percy creyó mal. En vez de estar en la gigante mansión del Dios, sen encontraban en la entrada de los Campos Elíseos.

-Nico, ¿qué hacemos...?

-¡Ah! Hijo, Percy, que bueno que al fin llegan.

Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del mismísimo Hades.

_No sabía que él se paseaba por aquí._

_-_ Hola papá-saludó como si nada Nico.

-Hades-dijo con respeto.

Hades era uno de los pocos Dioses que tenían el respeto del héroe. Y Apolo era el único que había logrado perder ese respeto.

-Vamos acompáñenme.

Ahora los tres comenzaron a caminar por los campos. Ninguno hablaba, bueno, Percy no sabía que decir, aún seguía muy confundido.

_Al menos, cuando termine está especie de reunión, podría escaparme a buscar a mi Superman._

_-_ Ah, al fin llegamos.

Percy no prestaba atención, ni sabía a donde habían llegado o lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar.

-Ahí está-dijo Nico.

_En serio que estamos...Oh mira aquí hay mariposas._

_-_ ¡Jason!-llamó el Dios.

Percy puso atención de inmediato.

-¿Jason?-preguntó.

Fue entonces que vio a su difunto novio acercándose a ellos con una enorme sonrisa al ver al ojiverde.

Percy no espero más se acercó corriendo a él. Jason al ver eso también acelero el pasó. El rubio estaba esperando un enorme abrazo, tal vez hasta un beso.

Claro que olvido que su novio era Percy Jackson, así que lo único que obtuvo fue una tremenda ronda de gritos.

-¡Eres un tonto insensible!-gritó- ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto lloré por ti?!-el otro trataba de hablar, pero era interrumpido-¡Te odio!

Lo que pasó después fue que Jason sintió un impacto en sus labios, que eran presionados por los del contrario. Sin perder tiempo, Percy tomo la cara de su novio entre sus manos, mientras que Jason lo abrazó por la cintura.

Al separarse, Percy enterró su rostro en el cuello del contrario, sollozando.

-Shhh-trató de tranquilizar Jason-, no te preocupes-trató de ahogar su llanto-. Estoy aquí mi pecesito, estoy aquí.

Ambos estaban en lágrimas. Sentían que todo era tan irreal, y lo era. Los dos sufrieron tanto en todo ese tiempo, pero ahora todo estaba bien, bueno casi.

No querían soltarse, ninguno podría con la idea de separarse el uno del otro.

Mientras tanto, los otros dos estaban a una distancia prudente, pues no querían interrumpir su mágico reencuentro.

-Te extrañe tanto-dijo Jason separándose un poco del abrazo, pero solo lo suficiente para poder verlo. Coloco sus manos en el rostro de su novio, a lo que Percy coloco sus dos manos sobre las del contrario, evitando que lo soltará.

-Yo también.

Los dos hablaban con litros de lágrimas derramándose.

-No quería...yo no quería que esto pasará-ahogo otro llanto, limpiando con sus pulgares el rostro de su Percy.

-Lo se, yo lo sé, pero te dije...te dije que no te arriesgarás, pero no me escuchaste, tu...tonto con complejo de héroe.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Percy beso el dorso de su mano.

-Ya lo se, solo...abrázame, por favor.

Compartieron otro fuerte abrazo, uno muy similar como el que compartieron cuando Percy salió del Tártaro.

-Lamentó interrumpir tan mágico momento-habló el Dios acercándose a los chicos.

-Pero tenemos que seguir-dijo Nico siguiendo a su padre.

-¿Seguir?, pero, ¿no podríamos quedarnos un poquito más?-cuestionó Percy abrazando a su Superman, temiendo a que se lo quitaran.

-No, hay mucha gente esperándolos arriba-dijo el chico pálido casi mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Los? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Percy volteo a los tres, pero ninguno le dio alguna respuesta, solo tenían unas sonrisitas de complicidad.

-Veras Percy, a lo largo de nuestra historia, ustedes los semidioses siempre han llevado una vida muy...complicada.

-Dímelo a mi-murmuro Jason.

-Y cada uno de los semidioses sufrieron por pérdidas de seres queridos, como Heracles, Perseo, tus propios hermanos. Y desafortunadamente yo nunca pude hacer nada por ellos porque ninguno me inspiraba la misma confianza que tú.

-¿Quiere decir que...?

-Por esta vez haré una excepción.

Al azabache se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Dejaré que Jason Grace regrese contigo.

Sofocado por la emoción, soltó a su novio y corrió a darle un enorme abrazo al Dios, dejando con gran sorpresa a todos, incluyendo a Hades que con un poco de duda devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias. Gracias. Gracias...

-No te preocupes Percy, tu ya has servido demasiado a este mundo, y creo que es hora de que se te recompense, incluso Zeus estuvo de acuerdo.

-Dioses gracias, muchas gracias.

-No me agradezcas a mi, fue idea de Nico.

Ahora volteo a ver a su amigo, que le ofrecía una sonrisita. Sin decir nada más, ahora se acercó a abrazarlo.

-Gracias Nico.

-Hey, no me lo agradezcas, ya lo dijo mi padre, tu mereces algo a cambio por todo lo que has echo por este mundo.

Volvió a abrazarlo.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si procedemos? Jason, por favor.

El rubio dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Hades comenzó a hacer unos movimientos extraños con sus manos, mientra los otros dos semidioses esperaban detrás de este.

Al final, una especie de niebla rodeó al chico, mientras los tres esperaban expectantes, sobretodo el ojiverde. Al desaparecer la niebla, Percy esperaba ver algo diferente en el rubio, pero solo estaba ahí Jason, _su_ Jason.

-¿Funciono?-pregunto el hijo de Zeus, no sentía un cambio.

-Claro que si-respondió obvio-. Vamos, los esperan arriba.

Percy no pudo contener más su emoción. Se acercó corriendo hacía su novio, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, y esta vez, en lugar de un golpe, si recibió un beso. Percy le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, tanto así, que enredo sus piernas en la cintura del otro, sin romper el beso. Al separarse, el mayor enterró su rostro en el cuello de Jason. Los dos comenzaron a llorar otra vez.

Jason se acerco a los otros dos, sin soltar a su pecesito.

-Gracias Hades, de verdad gracias...Nunca podremos terminar de agradecerle-le dijo el rubio, sintiendo que el agarre se hacía más fuerte.

-Ya era momento de que fueran felices-dijo observando con ternura a la pareja.

-Gracias.

-Bueno-habló Nico-, creo que ya es momento de irnos.

-Claro.

-Nos vemos luego padre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres se encontraban nuevamente en la cabaña de Poseidon. La pareja aún no se soltaba, y si, Percy seguía aferrado a su Superman.

-Nico...se que hay muchas explicaciones que dar, pero, ¿podrías darme unos minutos a solas con Percy?

Nico le sonrió comprensivo.

-Claro-se dirigió a la puerta-. Es bueno que estés de vuelta-le dijo antes de salir.

-Awww, no te preocupes amigo, en cuanto pueda te daré un abrazo.

-Sabes que pasará si haces eso Grace-comentó con fingido enojo antes de salir de la cabaña.

El lugar se quedo en silencio, no hablaban, mucho menos se soltaban; tal vez solo querían que el momento durara para siempre.

De un momento a otro, Jason se acercó a la cama en donde normalmente dormían. Se sentó en el borde de esta con Percy aún en sus brazos.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?

-Yo ya te dije todo lo que necesitaba-le dijo levantando al fin su rostro-, y se que si me atrevo a decirte algo más me volveré a enojar-tomo su rostro entre sus manos-y la verdad no quiero arruinar este momento.

Compartieron un pequeño beso.

-Entonces...supongo que es mi turno-comento con poco entusiasmo-. Tenías razón, no debí haber ido con Apolo, me equivoque, pero no puedes culparme, él necesitaba mi ayuda...

-Pero no era tu obligación-lo interrumpió.

-Pero si yo no hubiera ido les habría ido peor. Yo no me habría perdonado si supiera que me negué a ayudarlos, ¿qué tal si algo le pasaba a Piper? No hubiese podido con esa carga.

-¿Y yo no importo?-trataba de no alterarse, no quería otro accidente-. ¿Qué tal si los Dioses no nos hubieran dado esta oportunidad? ¿Qué habría sido de mi? ¿Vivirías a gusto en los campos sabiendo que me dejaste atrás? No lo entiendo Jason-terminó parándose de las piernas del rubio, alejándose.

-Tal vez no quería sentirme inútil-le dijo siguiéndolo.

-¡¿Inútil?! ¿Jason Grace quién te ha dicho que tu eres un inútil? Eres un héroe del Olimpo, el hijo de Júpiter, naciste para ser líder, ¿y aún así crees que eres inútil? Si, definitivamente no te entiendo.

-Es precisamente por eso, porque todos esperan tanto de mi...Esperan tanto que aveces se olvidan que yo solo soy un chico de 18 años que ya ha pasado por tantos problemas como para traer más...

-¿Y aún así te fuiste a seguir a Apolo?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¡No! Es que...no quiero...Percy, míranos, somos la pareja que ni siquiera Afrodita vio venir, por el simple hecho de que los dos somos...

-¿Somos qué? ¿Los líderes?

-Percy todos esperan mucho de los dos, pero tu a diferencia de mi, si puedes darles todo. Muchas veces, cuando estamos caminando juntos o lo que sea, no se si tu lo has escuchado, pero yo si, he escuchado a casi todo el campamento pelear por quien es el mejor o el más fuerte o cualquier cosa, y siempre eres tú, incluso llegue a escuchar odio hacía mi por que creen que yo estoy contigo por conveniencia o por que yo quiero quitarte tu lugar*...

El hijo de Poseidon no se atrevía a hablar.

-Y no me malentiendas, yo NUNCA estaría contigo por conveniencia; pero tampoco puedo mentirte, todo eso me hace sentir inservible, y tienes que entenderme, yo crecí con expectativas muy altas, incluso cuando estaba con Lupa, ella me recordaba que yo era el gran hijo del rey.

Silencio. Otra vez.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste esto?

-Porque quería demostrar lo contrario.

-¿A quién? ¿A ellos? ¿A ti?

-A ti, Percy, quiero ser tu igual, o por lo menos ser suficiente para ti.

-Jason...Jason...a mi pequeño Superman-volvió a acercarse a su novio-. Yo nunca te vería como algo menos que yo, no tenías que ir a dar espadazos con un titan loco. Tu siempre serás suficiente para mi, SIEMPRE-tomo sus manos-, tal vez eres más de lo que merezco. Te amo, ahora y siempre.

Compartieron otro beso. Los dos estaban felices, aunque Percy tenía la misión de encontrar a los tarados que hablaban de su novio para darles una pequeña charla con _contracorriente._

-Hay algo más-dijo Jason separándose-. Antes de irme a la misión, hablé con tu papá...

-¿Tú qué?-interrumpió sorprendido. No era secreto que Poseidon no era fan de su relación con Jason.

-Pues verás, desde hace tiempo estuve pensando que tal vez sea momento de avanzar. Quería esperar un poco más, pero luego de esta experiencia, me di cuenta de que nuestras vidas son aún más impredecibles de lo que creíamos, y no quiero que mañana yo no vuelva a estar y me arrepienta de no haberlo echo antes...

Antes de que Percy dijera algo, Jason se hinco en una rodilla.

-Amor...-dijo con sorpresa Percy.

-Tu eres lo único que quiero en mi vida; cuando me fui estaba pensando en ti, al enfrentarme con Caligula pensaba en ti, al despertar en los Elíseos pensaba en ti, porque tu eres mi todo Percy-sacó una caja de su bolsillo-. Me lleve el anillo conmigo, porque tenía esperanza de volver a verte-abrió la caja mostrando un anillo con un pequeño zafiro azul-. Por eso te quiero preguntar ahora, ¿Percy Jackson, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Entre lágrimas, Percy respondió:

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!-se lanzó a sus brazos, provocando que los dos cayeran-¡Si! ¡Si!

Riendo, Jason deslizo el anillo por el dedo de su amado. Ambos observaron el anillo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieres más contenido Jercy, puedes encontrarme en
> 
> Instagram (ingles): jercy_grackson
> 
> Wattpad (españo/ingles): Derpy_Grackson
> 
> Tumblr (ingles): derpy-grackson
> 
> Facebook: Página que te avisa cuando dejas de llorarle a Jason Grace


	5. Blue eyes are everywhere

Ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde en el Campamento Mestizo, lo que significaba que ya no había ninguna clase o entrenamiento, así que todos los campistas aprovechaban su tiempo libre.

-Superman-se quejó un azabache.

Su acompañante rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-¿Si, Percy?-hablo con clara irritación en su voz.

-Estoy aburrido-volvió a quejarse.

Los dos se encontraban acostados en una de las literas en la cabaña 3. Mientras el rubio trataba de continuar su lectura, su muy desesperante (pero hermoso) novio se retorcía y daba vueltas por la cama, claramente aburrido.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-preguntó sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-No se-dijo alargando la "e".

Rodó hasta terminar sobre el otro. Con ayuda de su barbilla, comenzó a picar el abdomen de su novio.

Jason, molestó por la actitud infantil del mayor, levantó el libro para poder verlo bien.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy aburrido-repitió haciendo un puchero.

Suspirando, respondió:

-¿Por qué no buscas algo con que des aburrirte? ¿Quieres qué te preste un libro?-ofreció.

-No-se negó enterrando toda la cara en el abdomen del menor.

Suspiró otra vez.

-¿Por qué no te pintas las uñas?-sugirió.

No era secreto en el campamento, que el héroe era fanático de pintarse las uñas de las manos, aunque solo usaba varios tonos de azul y de vez en cuando rosa, pero ese solo lo usaba cuando iba con Stella.

-No-alargo la "o"-. Apenas ayer lo hice.

El rubio rodó otra vez los ojos y regresó a su lectura.

-Entonces duérmete un rato.

Viendo esto como su única opción, decidió hacerle caso. Sin cambiar de posición, cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales no se movieron, muy cómodos él uno con él otro. O eso hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su burbuja.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Jason sin moverse de su lugar.

-Soy Annabeth, ¿está Percy?

En lugar de contestar, él mencionado se levanto muy a su pesar, para abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Chica Lista?-se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Ella se ajusto su cola de caballo, algo incomoda.

-¿Hay algún problema?-preguntó ahora Jason, levantándose de la cama e ir detrás de su novio y abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Pues algo paso...

-¿Los Dioses?-trató de adivinar Percy.

A lo que su amiga asintió con pesadez.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora?-indagó el menor con cansancio. Él había hablado con su padre sobre sus métodos de gobernar, y habían llegado al acuerdo de tratar de no cagarla tan seguido, al parecer eso le duro una semana.

-No creo que sea algo malo, no sonaba tan serio-explicó Annabeth.

-¿Y qué quieren? Porque yo no saldré en otra misión-saltó muy a la defensiva el azabache.

-Quieren que vayamos al Olimpo.

-¿Vayamos?

-Todos los que peleamos en la primera guerra, del lado Griego-aclaró viendo al rubio.

-¿Para qué nos quieren?

-Aún no sabemos, pero ya nos organizamos, solo iremos los líderes de las cabañas, ya llamamos a Thalia para representar a Zeus y Artemisa, y muy a nuestro pesar, decidimos que Drew fuera para los de Afrodita-caminó hacia la puerta-. Nos vemos en diez minutos en la entrada, Argus ya nos estará esperando-indicó antes de salir.

Percy soltó otro quejido.

-Aggg, justo cuando ya estaba tranquilo-dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás, para así poder ver bien esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-Vamos-dejó un beso en su mejilla-, ya oíste a Annabeth, no será nada grave.

-Pero no quiero ir.

Aveces él chico parecía de cinco años.

-Hace menos de una hora te estabas quejando porque estabas aburrido-recordó con burla.

-Pero afuera hace frío, y ya casi es la hora de la cena y yo quería quedarme aquí contigo para que me abraces-volvió a protestar. Tomo los brazos que abrazaban su cintura, para poder afianzar el agarre.

-Mira, te diré lo que vamos a hacer-se soltó del abrazo, yendo a buscar algo-. Tu vas a ir al Olimpo-regresó con la chamarra de Percy en las manos-, resolverás lo que sea que tengas que resolver con nuestros padres-le acomodó la prenda-, y cuando regreses, te estaré esperando aquí-le ayudo a subir el cierre-, con hamburguesas, unas cuantas mantas y un maratón de Disney, ¿qué te parece?

-Solo si son dos hamburguesas-pidió.

-Yo estaba pensando en dos hamburguesas y unas papas.

-Dioses, eres perfecto-murmuró tomando su rostro entre sus manos, para luego repartir unos cuantos besos por este.

Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que muy a su pesar se separaran.

-Ya, ya. Te están esperando.

Con un último beso, Percy salió de la cabaña, para ir al encuentro con los demás campistas. Al llegar vio que ya solo lo estaban esperando a él.

-¿A Superman le costo despedirse de su _princesa_?-molestó su amiga rubia al verlo llegar.

-Calla-respondió con un evidente sonrojo.

Amaba los sobrenombres que él rubio le ponía y viceversa, pero en serio odio el momento en el que se le ocurrió decirle princesa en público; bueno, el apodo le gustaba (más de lo que admitía), pero no era muy de su agrado que sus amigos lo molestarán cada vez que podían.

Con ayuda de Argus, llegaron al Empire State en muy poco tiempo. Varios de los semidioses estaban muy nerviosos. Percy trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía, pero que su amigo sátiro estuviera jugueteando y mordisqueando su mano no le ayudaba en nada.

-Grover, amigo, sabes que te apreció mucho, pero si sigues mordisqueando mi mano te voy a golpear-amenazó al ver que su esmalte se arruinaba.

-Lo siento, hermano-se disculpo soltando su mano-. Estoy algo ansioso.

-No te preocupes-tranquilizo Annabeth pasando un brazo por el hombro de los dos-, seguro solo quieren que organicemos algún memorial.

Al llegar al cuarto de tronos, se encontraron a los primordiales en sus respectivos tronos.

Percy, siendo el líder, tomó el mando.

-Dioses, nos solicitaron.

Todos se arrodillaron, incluso el ojiverde. Luego de que Zeus aceptará su relación con Jason, le ganó cierto respeto. Hera es la única Diosa que no había ganado ni un poco de respeto por ninguno de los semidioses.

-De pie-pidió el rey-. Los hemos llamado aquí, porque en este momento estamos enfrentando una decisión difícil-cedió la palabra al Dios de los mares.

-Las Parcas han llegado con una oferta para ustedes...

-¿Nosotros?-preguntaron varios confundidos.

-Si-afirmó Hades-. Nos la ofrecieron a nosotros, pero son ustedes a quienes afectaría o beneficiaría.

-Por eso los llamamos-continuó Hera-. Son ustedes quienes tendrán la palabra final.

Cientos de murmullos de confusión se extendieron por la habitación.

Percy volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Podrían decirnos la oferta?

Los Dioses compartieron una mirada colectiva.

-Acordamos que la guerra fue por culpa de nosotros-comenzó Hermes.

-Sabemos que no somos buenos progenitores-siguió Demeter-. Las Parcas quieren ayudarnos a enmendar el error. Quieren traer a sus hermanos de vuelta.

Ahora solo fue silencio. Eso había caído como una bomba para todos.

-¿A todos los caídos?-se atrevió a preguntar Katie Gardner.

-Si, a todos-aseguró el Dios de los ladrones, lanzando una mirada significativa al hijo de Poseidon, el cual se encontraba en trance, aún más al ver la mirada del Dios sobre él.

-¿Y cuando regresarán?-inquirió Thalia, ansiosa por ver a cierto rubio de ojos azules.

-Antes que nada, ¿ustedes están de acuerdo?

Solo tomó cinco minutos para que Percy se adelantará.

-Estamos de acuerdo.

-Entonces está echo-dijo con una ligera sonrisa Hermes. Quería tener de vuelta a sus hijos, para así poder arreglar sus errores.

Sin que nadie pudiera decir algo más o reaccionar, una luz gigante inundo todo el salón. Para el momento en el que todos volvieron a abrir los ojos, cientos de semidioses se encontraban en medio del lugar. Varias miradas de confusión fueron repartidas.

Pero los semidioses no perdieron ni un segundo, las reuniones comenzaron, dejando cientos de lágrimas por el lugar. Percy rápidamente se acerco a la parejita que tanto extrañaba.

-¡Charles! ¡Silena!

Se lanzó a abrazar a los dos, quienes le devolvieron el abrazo, muy confundidos por todo lo que pasaba.

-Los extrañe mucho-comento sin soltarlos, prácticamente saltando.

-Y nosotros a ti Perce-dijo con cariño la chica, antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-Entonces...el Olimpo-hablo algo incomodo Charles-. No lo recordaba así.

-Annabeth hizo unas remo delaciones en cuanto la guerra termino.

Eso hizo que Silena recordará algo.

-Oh mis Dioses, ¿qué paso con ella?-inquirió emocionada.

-¿Qué paso con ella?-repitió confundido Percy.

-No te hagas del que no sabe-habló ahora emocionado, su amigo-; un verano antes de la guerra, me dijiste que ella te interesaba, incluso me prometiste hacer ojos ciegos a tu beso con la pelirroja.

-Ah, claro-se rasco la nuca, esperando no decepcionarlos por su respuesta-. Pues estuvimos juntos...

La hija de Afrodita soltó un gritito.

-Pero terminamos luego de un año...

-¿Por qué?-indago afligido.

-Digamos que...encontré otro rubio-termino, con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Otro? ¿Pronombre masculino?

Los dos lo veían con atención.

-Si...

Solo paso un segundo, antes de que la pareja volviera a abrazar con fuerza al chico.

-¡Ya era hora!

-¡Creíamos que vivirías en el clóset por siempre!

Aliviado por su reacción, el ojiverde les regresó el abrazó, más feliz que antes. Ya quería presentarlos con su novio.

Hubiese deseado seguir con el emotivo momento, pero ellos aún tenían hermanos que abrazar, así que Percy los dejó ir, mientras buscaría a Grover. Claro que no esperaba verlo junto a Annabeth y Thalia, abrazando a...

-¿Luke?-preguntó débilmente

Los tres semidioses que se encontraban abrazando al susodicho, se hicieron a un lado para que él lo pudiese ver.

-Percy-dijo alegre.

Algo titubeantes, se acercaron lentamente hasta poder abrazarse.

-Te extrañe-murmuró el rubio, enterrando su nariz en ese cabello negro que tanto amaba.

Los otros tres se quedaron viéndolos con ternura. Claro que solo el sátiro sabía por que había tanto amor en ese abrazo.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí-dijo separándose del abrazo.

-Yo tampoco.

Para ser sinceros, Luke esperaba algo más que un abrazo al momento de reencontrarse con su viejo amor. Habían pasado seis años desde que se fue, muchas cosas pudieron pasar en su ausencia, algo como otro novio.

-No sabes todo lo que ha pasado, hay mucho que contarte-hablo emocionada Thalia, volviendo a abrazar a su amigo rubio.

Las dos chicas acaparaban la atención de Luke, él cual estaba muy contento por poder verlas de nuevo, y esta vez sin un titan loco controlando su mente. Mientras, Grover tomó a su amigo del brazo para que se alejarán un poco y pudiesen conversar.

-¿Cómo estás?-vio con preocupación a su amigo.

Este solo hizo un movimiento con la mano, restando importancia al asunto.

-Bien-lo vio con extrañeza por la pregunta-¿Por qué no lo estaría? Nuestros amigos están a salvo, y tienen el perdón de los Dioses.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso-le dio su mirada seria.

-¿Es por Luke?-volteó a ver al rubio, que a pesar de estar prestando atención a sus amigas, lo estaba viendo a él, con una sonrisa-. No veo el problema con que este devuelta.

-¿No crees que deberías contarle de otro rubio?

Ah, a eso se refería el sátiro.

-Si, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento.

Los amigos se observaron por un instante.

-¿Ya no sientes nada por él, cierto?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no se tardo ni un segundo en contestar.

-¡No! Eso ya pasó.

Y no tenía dudas, luego de la guerra pensó que nunca olvidaría su fugaz romance con Luke, incluso le costaba no pensar en él rubio cuando estaba con Annabeth, pero fue gracias a su Superman que pudo olvidarlo por completo. Lo amaba tanto, y ningún amorío del pasado lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Su relación con Luke había quedado en un lugar tambaleante. Lo último que pudieron susurrarse antes de que muriera, fue un simple "Te quiero". Ambos aún tenían ese recuerdo grabado en su memoria, pero luego de seis años, era obvio que los dos avanzarán.

-Le diré en cuanto regresemos al campamento.

Regresaron con sus amigos.

Al llegar, el rubio pasó un brazo por los hombros del azabache.

-¿Crees qué podamos hablar?-preguntó en voz baja.

Muy nervioso, Percy respondió:

-Seguro.

Antes de poder iniciar su conversación, un Zeus en su forma humana se les acercó.

-Castellan-dijo con algo de recelo-. Necesito hablar con Percy.

Sin esperar respuesta, jaló al azabache del brazo.

_¿Hoy es día de hablar conmigo?_

_-_ Escucha, Jackson; sabes que no me agradas...

-Gracias suegro-interrumpió sarcásticamente.

-Pero-prosiguió ignorando la interrupción-, estoy tratando de ser un mejor rey y padre, por lo que la felicidad de Thalia y Jason es una de mis prioridades ahora, y no creas que paso desapercibida las miradas que ese chico te lanza desde que llego aquí.

Nadie creería que Zeus estaría tan pendiente de cosas tan...mortales.

-El punto es, que no permitiré que ni tu ni ese chico, arruinen la felicidad de Jason.

-Lo se, señor.

-Me va a importar muy poco quien sea tu padre, me aseguraré de que pagues si llegas a herir a mi hijo.

Percy se quedó callado por un rato, procesando la amenaza.

-No tiene nada de que preocuparse-aseguró con confianza en sus palabras.

-Bien-acomodo las mangas de su saco-, puedes irte.

Inclinó su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Qué quería?-inquirió Luke.

-Nada, solo algo sobre...-buscó algo, pero sabía que no podía mentirle para siempre, y mientras más rápido se enterará, mejor-, Luke, tenemos que hablar.

-Ya lo creo que si-pasó rápidamente un brazo por la cintura del contrario, eliminando toda distancia entre los dos.

Percy, muy sorprendido, dejó sus manos en el pecho del rubio, buscando establecer un poco de distancia. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la estruendosa voz de Zeus lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, bueno, es momento de seguir esta emocionante reunión en el campamento, y recuerden mantenerse lo más alejado de los problemas-terminó, viendo específicamente a su yerno.

En un chasquido, todos estuvieron de vuelta en la entrada del campamento. Varios campistas se acercaron a ver a los recién llegados.

-¿No quieres ir a ver a tus hermanos?-preguntó el azabache, apenas se daba cuenta de que el brazo del rubio estaba en su cintura, y el todavía no quitaba sus manos de su pecho.

-Ellos pueden esperar-dijo viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes-. No mentía cuando dije que te extrañe-depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Si, pero Luke, hay algo que debo decirte...

-No había momento en el que no pensará en ti, recordaba tu bello rostro, tus luminosos ojos-bajo la voz para que solo él lo escuchará-, los hermosos sonidos ahogados que salían de tus labios en las noches, ¿recuerdas como me escabullía la ventana hasta tu cuarto?

Percy se encontraba en un ligero trance, quería pensar con claridad, pero el fuerte agarre en su cintura, la voz baja del rubio y los besos que dejaba por su rostro, no ayudaban en nada.

-Luke-encontró su voz-, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, es sobre nosotros...

Nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Ya no tienes que decir más.

Sin aviso ni advertencia, sintió la presión de unos labios contra los suyos, pero no eran lo suaves labios con sabor a menta a los que ya se había acostumbrado, no, eran unos que olvidó hace mucho tiempo ya.

Justo cuando Percy logró separarse, un fuerte carraspeo los interrumpió.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-la voz molesta de Jason sonó detrás de Percy.

-Jason-dijo afligido-. No es lo que crees.

Aprovecho a que Luke se distrajo por la llegada del otro, para soltarse de su agarre y acercarse a su novio.

-¿Podrías explicarme entonces?-pregunto, su voz derramaba enojo, no apartaba la vista de el otro rubio.

-Jason, él es Luke-señaló-, Luke, él es Jason, mi novio.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste novio?

-Si-contesto Jason, pasando un brazo por la cintura del azabache, de forma posesiva.

-Era eso de lo que quería hablarte-dijo incomodo por la pesadez del ambiente.

Los dos rubios se veían de forma retadora, Percy podía jurar que vio los ojos de su novio oscurecerse, sus instintos de lobo estaban golpeando.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos-habló rápido, buscando evitar una confrontación.

-¡Luke!

Travis y Connor se acercaron corriendo para poder ver a su hermano.

-Te dejamos, para que tengan privacidad.

Se alejaron del rubio, que fue embestido por un enorme abrazo, cortesía de sus dos hermanos. Aunque Percy tuvo que llevarse a rastras al otro, puesto que este seguía viendo con enojo al hijo de Hermes.

Antes de que piensen algo erróneo, Jason no es celoso, tal vez un poco posesivo en ocasiones, pero acababa de ver a otro abrazando y besando a su sirenito, así cualquiera pensaría cualquier cosa.

Al entrar a la cabaña, el menor soltó la cintura de su novio, para luego sentarse en una de las camas, dándole la espalda al ojiverde.

-Jason, te juró que eso no fue nada.

-Entonces explícame, ¿por qué ese tipo te tenía abrazado? o mejor, ¿por qué te beso?-preguntó aún con enojo en su voz y sin verlo.

-Él es Luke, es él viejo amorío del que te hable, antes de Annabeth-explicó subiendo a la cama, para poder abrazar al rubio por detrás-, supongo que ya te explicaron lo de las Parcas-asintió-, pues yo quería decirle sobre ti, dejar claro que ya no podría haber nada entre nosotros pero no tuve tiempo y...

-¿Y de la nada ya te estaba besando?

-Lo siento, admito que pude alejarme o explicarle todo de una vez-recostó su mejilla en su pelo rubio-, te juro que no pretendía nada más, sabes que te amo-dejó un beso en su cuello.

Jason soltó un suspiro con pesadez.

-Te creo-volteó para poder verlo bien.

Al ver la sonrisa en su rostro, Percy sabía que en verdad no estaba enojado. En un movimiento rápido, el azabache ya se encontraba sentado sobre el otro.

Compartieron un beso. Si, ese era el sabor a menta que tanto amaba.

-Y confió en ti, se que no harás algo para lastimarme.

-Me alegra que lo sepas-dejó otro beso en sus labios.

Luego de una rápida sesión de besos, se acercaron al sofá que tenían frente a la televisión, y frente a esta, estaba una mesita con las hamburguesas que le había prometido.

-Tu si sabes como tratar a una princesa-se burló.

-Tenía planeado algo así para nuestro aniversario, pero creo que podría darte algo mejor.

-¿Eso significa que ya tienes mi regalo?-pregunto pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

-Mmm no lo se-ahora él, paso sus brazo por su cintura-, tendrás que esperar hasta pasado mañana para averiguarlo.

Comieron viendo _Atlantis._ Disfrutando su compañía. Pero al rubio le carcomía algo por dentro, quería preguntarle al chico sobre...¿pero y si se enoja?

-Percy-llamó suavemente.

Él chico que se encontraba sobre su regazo respondió con un suave: Mmm.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Acabas de hacerlo-señaló comiendo una papa.

Rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacerte otras DOS preguntas?

-Claro-respondió sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?

Tomado por sorpresa, trato de esconder su sonrojo.

-Si...

-Tu dijiste que eras virgen, y...

-Ya se a donde vas con esto-lo observó-. No, no te mentí, si era virgen; mi amorío con Luke nunca llegó a algo más que...bueno tu sabes-se puso tímido de repente-, yo sabía que nada haría que él cambiará de opinión, yo comenzaba a sentir cosas por Annabeth, y quería que mi primera vez fuera especial, ¿sabes? Por eso, nunca dejé que llegará a más que encuentros en las noches; pero no fue solo eso; una noche él llegó, rogándome para que me uniera a su ejercito, fue ahí que le puse un alto a todo, si llegábamos a hacer algo más, no sería capaz de decir que no.

Él rubio lo escuchaba atento.

-No lo volví a ver, hasta la batalla en el Olimpo. Lo último que nos dijimos fue "te quiero". Y nadie más que tu y Grover saben todo esto.

Lo miró por unos instantes.

-¿Fue tu primer amor?

Asintió, apenado por alguna razón.

-Creí que nunca lo olvidaría, hasta que te encontré-acarició sus mejillas.

En respuesta, obtuvo un profundo beso, que pronto fue escalando y...bueno, ustedes saben que paso.

-

Mientras la "acción" sucedía en la cabaña tres, en la de Hermes, se encontraba un semidiós rubio, pensando y pensando. Creo que está de más decir en que pensaba.

Él estaba ahí acostado sin poder dormir, y ese otro rubio estaba con Percy en su cabaña haciendo quien sabe que.

-¿No puedes dormir?-escuchó la voz de Connor a su derecha.

-¿Tu tampoco?-evadió la pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Nah, es solo que me dio sed-respondió poniéndose de pie y yendo por una botella de agua-¿Tu estás bien?-inquirió, regresando a su cama.

-No lo se, supongo. Es solo que...muchas cosas cambiaron por aquí, siento que soy nuevo.

-Es normal, te fuiste por seis años, nosotros pasamos otra guerra, hicimos amistades con los romanos...

 _Más que amistades._ Pensó con amargura.

-En fin, muchas cosas cambiaron.

-Si...-volteó a ver a su hermano-. Aunque no lo creas, extrañaba mucho este lugar, y a ustedes.

-Awww, te estas poniendo emocional-hizo burla-. Nunca creí que alguien podría ponerte tan sensible.

-¿Alguien?-pregunto confundido.

-No te hagas el tonto, Travis y yo sabíamos de tu...cosa por cierto hijo del mar.

Se le congeló la sangre.

-N-no le dijeron a nadie más, ¿cierto?

-Claro que no, pero era un poco obvio. Desde que él llegó a los once tú veías por él, aveces más que a nosotros-comentó con burla.

-Si...-sonrió por el recuerdo.

-Pero supongo que ya no podrá pasar algo entre ustedes-corto su sonrisa-. Lo siento.

-No importa, supongo que...es lo mejor para él.

_Pero eso no quita el dolor._

-No te preocupes, Luke; podrían seguir siendo amigos.

_Amigos._

_-_

A la mañana siguiente, Luke buscaba al hijo de Poseidon por el campamento, tal vez podría ofrecer una disculpa.

-¡Perce!-llamó al encontrarlo.

-Oh, hola Luke-saludó incómodo.

Estaban solos en la arena de entrenamiento.

-Quería disculparme, por lo de ayer, no debí suponer las cosas y tomar ventaja de ti-se rascó la nuca, apenado.

-No hay problema, le expliqué todo a Jason y él entendió-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces podemos ser...amigos?

Le dolía solo decir la palabra.

-¡Seguro!

Percy lo envolvió en un abrazo. Ya todo estaría bien, Luke no lo odiaba, podían seguir siendo amigos, y a su Superman no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Quieres hacer un duelo?-pregunto al separarse, sacando su bolígrafo-Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Vamos-sonrío.

A lo lejos, un latino los observaba detenidamente, mientras su amigo escribía algo en la lista de cabañas.

-¿Estas seguro que no te molesta?-inquirió señalando a los otros dos.

Jason levantó la mirada de la lista para ver a lo que se refería su amigo.

-No-respondió simplemente.

-¿De verdad?

-Leo-regresó su atención a la lista-, tengo suficiente confianza en Percy, si el me dice que no quiere a ese tipo, entonces yo le creo.

-¿Seguro?

-Mira, si nosotros estamos juntos es por algo, y si en algún momento llega a decidir qué ya no quiere que sigamos con la relación, entonces lo entenderé. Si luego quiere regresar con Luke igual lo entenderé, solo esperare a que me lo diga y no me esté viendo la cara de idiota.Pero justo ahora, me está diciendo que me ama, entonces yo le creo, además que no gano nada haciéndome el celoso.

Siguió anotando, aunque acababa de despotricar sobre su relación, se veía muy tranquilo.

Leo observo a su amigo y luego a los otros dos.

-Amigo-suspiró poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-, tengo que admitir, que eres admirable.

-Gracias. Ahora, ¿podemos seguir con las revisiones?

-

Cerca de la hora de la comida, Luke se encontraba saliendo de la arena, cubierto en sudor, hace tiempo que no tenía un duelo. Mientras, Jason se dirigía a la arena, para buscar a Percy e ir al comedor. Ya se imaginaran la incomodidad de los dos al encontrarse a medio camino.

-Castellan.

-Grace.

Supuestamente los dos estaban cómodos con todo eso de amantes a amigos y de novio no celoso. Pero seguían en terreno peligroso, sentían algo dentro de ellos que les decía "no confíes en él". Jason al final de cuentas fue criado por lobos, sus instintos le decían que atacara, sentía una amenaza en su territorio (Percy, en este caso). Él otro aún no confiaba en este hijo de Jupiter.

-¿Sabes donde está Percy?-pregunto con tono receloso.

-Fue a su cabaña a cambiarse, quedo muy cansado por el entrenamiento-contestó con el mismo tono.

-Bien, gracias.

Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Luke volvió a hablar.

-Me dijo que estabas bien con que fuéramos amigos, y la verdad lo aprecio.

-Lo hice por Percy-aclaró-, se que el aún te guarda cariño, y no quiero ser el novio posesivo y celoso que lo limitaría.

-Si, claro-dijo con un leve tono de sarcasmo.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto, detecto fácilmente ese tono sarcástico, porque luego de cinco años con el hijo de Poseidon, sería casi imposible no notarlo.

-Nada, es solo que no puedo creer que estés completamente de acuerdo con eso.

¿Acaso trataba de hacerlo enojar?

-Pues créelo-espeto algo molesto.

-Me parece muy interesante su relación-comento más para si mismo-. Bueno mas que su relación...; no se, el hecho de que justo después de que yo morí, él encontró otra pareja que...es convenientemente muy similar a mi.

-Alto ahí, ¿estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo?- la molestia se apoderaba mas de su voz con cada palabra que decía.

Como respuesta, solo se encogió de hombros.

-Mi relación con Percy no es de tu incumbencia, y te puedo asegurar que él no está conmigo porque soy "convenientemente parecido a ti".

-Pero el primer amor nunca se olvida, ¿no?

No sabia que era lo que pretendía, pero si era enojarlo, lo estaba logrando. Ni siquiera Luke sabía que era lo que esperaba con todo lo que estaba diciendo. Si las cosas seguían así...bueno, solo esperemos que Luke sea a prueba de rayos.

-¿Y eso qué?-inquirió, acercándose peligrosamente, pero él otro ni se inmuto-.No se que quieres lograr con esto, pero...

-Tengo razón-interrumpió.

Trato de controlarse lo suficiente como para no meterle un puñetazo en ese instante.

-Si, tienes razón-admitió con una sonrisa sarcástica, tomando por sorpresa al contrario-. Tu fuiste su primer amor, su primer beso, y eso es algo que yo nunca podré borrar, pero adivina que, yo fui su primer "te amo", yo fui su primera vez, y eso es algo que TU nunca podrás borrar.

Ahora los dos estaban enojados. Si observaban de cerca, uno ya esta tronando sus puños, mientras que el otro soltaba pequeñas chispas de la yema de sus dedos.

-¿Quieres apostar?-pregunto tronando sus puños.

-Seguro-respondió acomodando sus lentes.

-

-Dioses Rachel, en serio te agradezco la ayuda-dijo abrazando por quinta vez a la pelirroja.

Rachel soltó una risita, devolviendo el abrazo.

-Sabes que no es problema, solo espero que sea lo que tú esperabas-comentó señalando el cuadro.

Como regalo de aniversario, decidió pedirle ayuda a su amiga mortal para hacer una pintura de él y su Superman. No era algo muy grande, pero había puesto demasiado amor y dedicación para hacer un diseño, esperaba que su novio apreciara eso.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Es muchísimo mejor de lo que imaginé!-exclamó viendo la pintura con emoción.

-¿Donde la vas a dejar?

-Aquí.

-¿Aquí en tu cabaña? ¿Donde el también duerme?-pregunto.

-Sip, la esconderé bajo la litera de Tyson, él nunca mira por ahí-explicó, deslizando el cuadro bajo la litera, luego de revisar que no hubieran rastros de crema de cacahuate.

-Tienes esto bien pensado-dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz por su amigo, saber que él era feliz le alegraba mucho.

-No tienes idea. Llevo pensando esto desde hace un año.

Luego de esconder bien el regalo, los dos se dirigieron al comedor, llevando una conversación trivial.

-Y por eso no confió en los patos-terminó su historia.

-Creo que no entendí lo último-dijo con burla el semidiós.

-Aggg presta atención; mira yo estaba...-se detuvo de la nada-¿Qué está pasando allá?-señaló.

Confundido, Percy volteo a ver lo que señalaba la pelirroja. En la distancia, varios semidioses estaban haciendo un círculo. Se escuchaban varios gritos, alentando a lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

-Creo que es una pelea.

-Vamos-apuró Rachel.

Al acercarse, confirmaron que si era una pelea, pero no podían alcanzar a ver quienes eran los involucrados.

-¿Quién sería tan tonto como para pelearse en medio campamento?

La pregunta fue respondida, cuando unos lentes salieron volando.

-¡Ese es mi tonto!-exclamó alertado.

Como pudo, abrió camino entre la multitud de semidioses. Al llegar al centro, no le sorprendió ver a los dos rubios tirados en el suelo, llenos de tierra y repartiendo varios golpes; podía alcanzar a ver varios moretones, rasgones y manchas de sangre.

Alcanzó a ver a Charles y Silena. Se les acercó lo más rápido posible.

-Charles, ¿podrías ayudarme a separarlos?-pregunto afligido.

-Ya lo intenté-señaló el golpe en su labio-,están muy aferrados en seguir peleando.

-Ayúdame otra vez, por favor-suplicó.

No quería que ninguno de los dos cometiera alguna estupidez.

-Bien.

-Silena, ve por Quiron.

Ella asintió y desapareció entre la multitud.

-Tu ve por Luke y yo por Jason-índico Percy.

Se lanzaron a detenerlos. Con dificultad, los separaron lo más que pudieron. Pero los otros dos seguían insistiendo en soltarse.

-Jase, cálmate.

Intento hablarle, pero parecía que él chico seguía en su propia burbuja. Viendo más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían vuelto de un tono de azul muy oscuro.

Vio a Charles frente a ellos, tratando de calmar al otro, pero sucedía lo mismo.

Y tal vez fue una muy mala idea ponerlos uno frente al otro, pues en un movimiento rápido, volvieron a soltarse para arremeter contra el otro.

Percy, cansado por la situación, decidió intervenir directamente. Trato de separarlos, casi metiéndose entre los dos.

-¡Cálmense ya!

Pero seguían haciendo oídos sordos.

Luke lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de su contrincante, pero Jason fue más rápido y alcanzó a agarrar el puño entre su mano.

Buena y mala noticia. La buena, es que logró desviarlo. La mala, es que termino impactando en el pómulo de Percy.

En ese momento, los cánticos de la gente pararon. El pobre semidiós, al no esperar el golpe, terminó en el suelo con un creciente magullón por el golpe. Rachel atravesó la multitud para poder llegar a su amigo. Y fue hasta ese momento que los dos rubios se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Alarmados, los dos trataron de acercarse a Percy en el suelo; pero este, se puso de pie con ayuda de su amiga. No les dijo nada, solo los observo con enojo y decepción.

-Y yo que creí en ti-murmuró, antes de desaparecer en la multitud.

No sabían a cuál de los dos le había dicho eso, pero dolía.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí?

La imponente voz del centauro hizo que todos se alejaran, dándole camino libre hasta los dos, que aún se encontraban viendo hacia donde se había ido el chico hace unos instantes.

-Los dos conmigo, ahora-ordenó. Nunca había tolerado comportamientos violentos entre sus campistas.

Con algo de dificultades, caminaron detrás del centauro.

Al llegar a la Casa Blanca, alcanzaron a ver a su director dormido en una mecedora.

Entrando, lo primero que pregunto el mayor fue:

-¿Quién empezó esto?

Los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo y al notar ciertas contradicciones, trataron de explicar la situación al mismo tiempo. Cuando comenzaron a alzar la voz, Quiron interrumpió, antes de iniciar otra pelea.

-Evidentemente esto no va a funcionar. Grace espera afuera.

-P-Pero...

-Afuera-repitió enojado.

Espero a que la conversación con Luke terminará. Se sentía horrible, no solo por haberse metido a una pelea a puño limpio con otro campista, también le había metido un puñetazo (ACCIDENTAL) a su novio, y él lo vió con decepción con sus hermosos ojitos de foca. Era un sentimiento que lo estaba carcomiendo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Te espera-murmuró Luke saliendo por la puerta. Antes de bajar la escaleras del pórtico, volvió a hablar-Lo siento.

Y se fue.

-Bien, ahora tu explícame lo que sucedió.

Así lo hizo. Al terminar la historia, se sentía patético, bueno, aún más patético.

Quiron soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Jason, tu eres uno de los semidioses más fuertes de todo el mundo, tal vez de nuestra historia; por eso, no puedo creer que te hayas dejado llevar por un sentimiento tan banal como lo son los celos.

Observó el suelo con vergüenza.

-Armaste un revuelo en medio del campamento a horas matutinas, varios niños los vieron, dejaste herido a un compañero...Quiero entender lo que te paso.

-No lo se-murmuró sin despegar la vista del suelo- .Estoy realmente apenado.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Eres el futuro rey del Olimpo, tu padre quiere confiar en ti y darte tal privilegio. Pero si él se enterase de lo que sucedió hoy... 

Hace un mes, Zeus anunció frente a todo el campamento que si él llegase a retirarse o quedar incapaz de seguir con su reinado, él le pasaría la corona a uno de sus hijos, pero Thalia, era cazadora, así que era obvio a quien le tendría que quedar el título. Cosa que le aterraba, pero se paro con la cabeza en alto y acepto tomar el reinado de su padre si llegase a ser necesario, siempre y cuando él aceptará su relación con Percy.

-Tendrás un castigo, vas a limpiar los platos luego de la cena por un mes, Luke te ayudará con eso. Pero también quiero que pienses bien en lo que estás haciendo, recuerda que Percy no es alguien indefenso, él sabe tomar sus decisiones; así que espero también le ofrezcas una disculpa a él.

Decidido, salio de la Casa Blanca. Iría con su princesa, se disculparía y haría todo bien. Se disculparía con Luke si era necesario.

Se aseo en su cabaña, para no ir todo lleno de sangre y tierra. Se colocó su playera del campamento y salió en busca de unas cositas, antes de llegar con Percy.

-Katie, ¿tienes el ramo que te pedí?-preguntó llegando a la cabaña de Demeter.

-Seguro; pero creí que lo querías hasta mañana.

-Salió un imprevisto-explicó apenado.

La chica le entregó un enorme bouquet de flores azules de todo tipo y tonalidades. Tenía un listón atado en los tallos, de este colgaba una notita con una ola dibujada perfectamente.

-¡Gracias! En serio te debo una.

Ahora si. Momento de ir por Percy.

-Rachel-llamó a la pelirroja que salía de la enfermería-. ¿Sabes donde está Percy?

-Esta adentro, le están revisando el golpe-observó al semidiós- ,y creo que a ti también deberían revisarte-señalo el moretón en su quijada.

-Eso puede esperar. Gracias.

Entró a la enfermería, pero no se esperaba ver algo tan...desgarrador.

En una de las camilla, se encontraba el supuesto amor de su vida, besando a ese otro rubio. Pero no era como la otra vez, pues en vez de poner resistencia, tenía sus manos en las mejillas del otro.

-No creí que sería así-dijo con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Cuando se separaron...Dioses, ver la sonrisa en él hermoso rostro de su princesa, y saber que esa sonrisa no había sido por él...

-Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho.

Ahora los dos vieron aterrorizados a la puerta. Los acababan de descubrir.

-Jason...

-Hey, esto no es lo que parece.

Ambos trataron de explicarse.

-No, no lo hagan más difícil-aventó el bouquet hacía el rubio, quien lo atrapo confundido- .Dáselo tu, al final de cuentas...creo que así debían ser las cosas. 

Salió corriendo del lugar. Oía la voz de Percy tras de él, pero no quería voltear y enfrentar la situación, prefería ser un cobarde por primera vez. Al estar afuera, hizo lo más lógico, emprendió vuelo.

Voló hacia adelante, no sabía si seguía en Nueva York, pero estaba muy ocupado llorando y lamentándose por ser tan estúpido.

Cuando el Sol comenzó a ocultarse, decidió parar en la punta de un edifico alto.

Lloró con la cara enterrada en sus manos. Se sentía patético, estúpido, hasta se sentía poca cosa. Porque Luke tenía razón en algo, él había sido su primer amor, y Jason ni con todos los "te amos" podría borrar eso. Y ahora Percy estaría feliz, con la verdadera persona a la que estaba destinado.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?

En un ágil movimiento, saco su moneda y la convirtió en su espada, para luego voltear a ver al extraño. Una gran sorpresa ver a Zeus en su forma mortal ahí.

-Tranquilo, solo soy yo.

No contesto, volvió a guardar su moneda y regresó la vista hacía los edificios que se alzaban en...San Francisco, quizá. 

-Entonces...-se sentó en el barandal, junto a su hijo-problemas de pareja.

-Papá, la verdad no es algo de lo que quisiera hablar ahora.

-Pero debes. Sabes lo mismo me paso con tu madre.

Eso llamó la atención del rubio. Sabía que su madre no había sido la mejor persona del mundo, pero él aún quería saber algo sobre ella.

-Cuando quedó embarazada de Thalia, me costó dejarla, pero tenía responsabilidades como rey y sabía que había roto el pacto con mis hermanos. Así que me aleje de ella, pero dolía, demasiado. Paso el tiempo y traté de volver con ella, pero cientos de hombres ya andaban detrás de ella, al final de cuentas, ella era una estrella de cine...

-Papá-interrumpió-, si esto es para decirme que al final volvió contigo porque fuiste su "primer amor", créeme que solo me hará sentir peor.

-Escucha. Luego de insistir y pelear, la recuperé, y entonces llegaste tu-puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jason- ,uno de mis mayores orgullos. Lo que quiero decirte es, que cuando tu estás destinado a estar con una persona, llegará, sin importar que; tal vez mi historia de amor con Beryl no termino como un cuento de hadas, pero lo que alcanzamos a vivir fue mágico. No me agrada ese hijo de mi hermano, pero se que el te hace feliz...

-Pero yo no a él. Al final se decidió por Luke-dijo aún más triste.

-Pero el no es su destino, créeme, le pregunte a Afrodita-le guiño un ojo, cómplice.

-¿Debo hablar con él?

-Esa será tu decisión.

-Gracias papá.

Se acercó más a él para poder darle un pequeño abrazo.

Al separarse, Zeus sonrió.

-Y...te metiste en una pelea.

-Aggg, ¿Quiron te lo dijo?

-¿Quién ganó?

-No importa.

-¿Lo dejaste morado?

-Papá.

Al sentir que ya era muy tarde, Zeus se ofreció a llevarlo de vuelta al campamento. Cosa que acepto feliz.

-Todo estará bien.

En un chasquido, desapareció.

Se dirigió a su cabaña (bueno, la cabaña de Poseidon, pero era la que compartía con su novio). Estando en frente, comenzó a dudar. Pero si Zeus decía la verdad sobre ser el destinado a estar con Percy...

-Nunca lo sabre si me escondo.

Con un largo suspiro, abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a su pecesito echo bolita en su litera, dándole la espalda. Por el movimiento de sus hombros, dedujo que estaría llorando.

-Percy-llamó suavemente.

Al oír eso. Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, y en menos de dos segundos, Jason ya estaba siendo abrazado por el mayor.

-Dioses, estás aquí.

Cuando por fin se separo del abrazo, confirmo que había estado llorando. Notó que entre sus manos tenía abrazada una de las playeras del rubio.

-Se que eso estuvo mal, pero yo quería explicarte y...

-Shhh, esta bien; ya estoy aquí, explícame lo todo.

-Verás-comenzó dudoso- ,Luke fue a la enfermería para curarse, y nos encontramos, trato de aclarar todo el asunto, se disculpo conmigo y me dijo que cuando te viera, haría lo mismo. Aceptó que...lo nuestro ya no podría ser, y me pidió una última cosa...

-Un beso.

-Si, y pensé, que no haría daño, sería como una despedida, o un cambio de página en nuestras vidas. Pero no creí..., no creí que tu llegarías y...lo siento.

Volvieron a abrazarse. Los dos se sentían como tontos.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Siento lo de el golpe-señaló el parche que tenía en su pómulo- ,siento lo de la pelea, tampoco quería que saliera de control, pero creo que los dos nos pasamos un poco.

-Sabía que no estabas cien por ciento de acuerdo conmigo siendo su amigo, justo después de que lo viste besándome.

-Perdón por no confiar en ti.

-No te preocupes. Trató de ponerme en tus zapatos; porque no es fácil que de un día para el otro veas al ex de tu novio paseando por ahí.

-Te prometo que me disculparé con Luke en cuanto pueda.

Se besaron. Y como siempre, sabían que todo estaría bien.

-Me encantaron la flores, por cierto.

-Todo el crédito se lo lleva Katie y sus hermanos-vio el arreglo en su mesita de noche- .Pero creo que se arruinaron un poco-dijo triste- ,ese era mi regalo.

-Pues...-agarró la parte de abajo de su playera- .Veamos con que lo compensamos.

Y de repente la playera ya no estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieres más contenido Jercy, puedes encontrarme en
> 
> Instagram (ingles): jercy_grackson
> 
> Wattpad (españo/ingles): Derpy_Grackson
> 
> Tumblr (ingles): derpy-grackson
> 
> Facebook: Página que te avisa cuando dejas de llorarle a Jason Grace


End file.
